


Back to You

by IzzyGranger



Category: Orange is the New Black
Genre: F/F, Reunited and It Feels So Good
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 01:24:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 24,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15570663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzzyGranger/pseuds/IzzyGranger
Summary: " When she saw the gates opening and a couple of guards started to get out of the building, she started to feel a tickling in her stomach. Anxiety, excitement, fear. All of those at once. Anxiety because she didn't know what happened here during the months she was away. Excitement because she looked forward to this moment for so long, the moment she was going to see her family again. And fear because... well, she was afraid that that special someone she was In love for years had found someone, someone that wasn't her and then she would never had the chance to admit her feelings for her best friend."





	1. Antecipation

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first flaritza fanfic. I decided to write it because we had very few of them and we deserve more. English is not my first language so sorry If there are any mistakes. Enjoy

She couldn't believe the day had finally come. She was finally going to reunite with her Litchfield sisters, after spending months apart. She had barely slept last night, she had put on her makeup for the first time in months, and she was even trying to be friendly with her busmates. When she saw the gates opening and a couple of guards started to get out of the building, she started to feel a tickling in her stomach. Anxiety, excitement, fear. All of those at once. Anxiety because she didn't know what happened here during the months she was away. Excitement because she looked forward to this moment for so long, the moment she was going to see her family again. And fear because... well, she was afraid that that special someone she was In love for years had found someone, someone that wasn't her and then she would never had the chance to admit her feelings for her best friend.

The guard called her name, and she got up slowly, afraid that if she moved to quickly the universe would take it away from her and show it was all a dream. She obeyed the man and left the bus, standing outside waiting for more instructions. Once everyone in the bus got out, the guards explained that they were being transferred because this way the girls from the riot would all be in the same place, which would make the life of the investigators easier. They guided the inmates to the building, gave them new clothes and hygiene products and told them to wait ("sure, it's not like I waited months already "). The Inmates were separated in groups by the color of their clothes. Maritza got clothed of a color that could be described as diarrhea meet concrete, while other group has a light pink and the third one a dark blue. Maritza's group was the last to be called, she watched as the other girls walked happily to their new home. As she was there, a thought crossed her mind: what if flaca is not in the same part of the prison that she is? What if they got separated again, this time by a grid? She didn't want to think about it. That would be way to much cruelty from the universe's part. She woke up from her thoughts when she sensed the other girls moving around her, their group was finally called. The tickling feeling became stronger, her hands were shaking, she started sweating. Once they got to the "door" of those grids, the guard called one by one by their names (seriously, one by one? We are all gonna die from anticipation, puto). Then, the moment she waited 7 months for finally happened. He called her name. Maritza Ramos. That's her. She was the next to get in there. The next to be reunited with her family. 

She took a step forward, trying her best no to trip, and somehow succeeding. She held her breath when he moved to the side so she could pass. She only let it out once she had both feet inside . She didn't moved, she felt a piece of paper, which probably contained her bunk informations, being put in her hands by the guard, but she remained still. She was taking the place in, taking in the difference between her last "home". She felt so different here, a good different. She got lost in her own mind until she realized people were staring. At her. She finally came back to earth and started to look around those faces, looking for a familiar face. She found none. She then decided it was best for her to find her bed and cry there instead of in front of other 50 inmates. She gave one step and stopped with someone calling her name.  
\- maritza .  
She looked at daya and the girl in front of her not knowing exactly how to react .  
\- hi, daya. It's good to see you.  
That was spoken with such a soft tone that no one would believe it was the same girl who just months ago was recording videos for YouTube and talking about how to do your makeup using spices. The silence that had taken over the place after their staring contest was interrupted by an inmate excitingly looking at maritza.

\- OH MY GOD! IT'S HER! - "her who?" "Shut up your moron!" "She had finally lost her mind after all those drugs" - no, it's nothing like that. IT'S HER! Flaca's girl, the small cute one. - the other girls stared at her like she was speaking another language- you know the one she is always grumpy about being separated from? - a bunch of nods could be seen in the room.- Oh my God! She is going to freak out when she sees you! Does she know you're coming? 

Maritza was a little dizzy from the situation, but she somehow understood enough to not be completely lost. This girl watched hers and flaca's vlog on YouTube. She recognized her and asked about flaca. The term "flaca's girl " made her smotach tickle like Brazilian's carnaval. If only, girl. After taking the situation in the shoe finally dropped. Flaca is here. They were not separated this time. They will not spend a day without seeing each other anymore. Because now they are in the same place. She looked at daya, who gave her a smirk then turned around, maritza walking right next to her. 

\- it was about time for you to get here. If I have to hear flaca whining about how we are not you one more time I might kill her. - daya joked. Maritza tried to be discreet but after hearing that flaca missed her, she couldn't get her smile of her face. Flaca missed her as much she missed flaca.


	2. Family

Maritza kept following Daya until the girl suddenly stopped in front of a bunk. Daya did a sign for her to stay hidden behind the wall, so whoever was inside the room couldn't see her. She obeyed. 

\- hey, have you seen Flaca?

\- no, I haven't. Why you asking daya? - maritza recognized that voice, she couldn't forget the voice of the first person to take her in when she first arrived at Litchfield.

\- I have a gift for her, but i don't know where she is. - maritza smiled at the idea that she was a gift to flaca. 

\- don't involve flaca in your new business, that girl has been through enough these past months. Being away from maritza sucked the joy out of her. She doesn't need more problems. - maritza couldn't contain a giggle that scraped her lips. Gloria had no idea what was happening. 

\- may I remind you that my business is what keeps us all safe. - daya answered in a harsher tone than before. That confused maritza. What happened between them while she was away? - my gift will make that whining bitch happy. She will like it. - she pushed maritza by the arm in a way she was now in Gloria's vision field. The older Latina opened a large smile instantaneously. 

\- Maritza! Oh, mi hija thank god you're ok. - she crushed maritza in a tight hug. Mama bear mode was on. - did you eat well? Did they give you any trouble there? - she couldn't believe how lucky she was for having someone like Gloria in her life, someone who really cared about her. concern was written all over her "mami's" face. She gave her a wide smile.

\- I'm okay, their food was awful compared to yours but it was eatable - gloria gave her a warm smile- and they were all terrified of us, it's like we killed a hundred guards instead of participating in a riot. They left us alone, which was the best given the circumstances - the concern on Gloria's face has now been replaced by relieve. Her daughter was ok. That's all that matters.

\- I'm glad you're ok, honey. We were all really worried about you. 

\- I wasn't! - shouted daya from the door. Gloria gave her a knowing look - what? I didn't even think about it. 

\- yeah, so when you said you wished maritza was here so you could have someone to gossip with you were not worried? Not even a little bit? Or when you asked if we thought maritza would be ok on her own in a strange place? - daya rolled her eyes, but didn't answer. She knew she was worried, but no one else needed to know that. She was a drug dealer, for god's sake!

\- come, maritza. We need to find your girlfriend. 

\- she's not my girlf- 

\- yeah, and I didn't shoot a guard. I swear you two are to oblivious for your own good. - she pushed maritza by the hand, while the girl said goodbye to gloria, who was asking for her to stop by later. She needed to know how was everything at the other prison, to make sure her girl was really ok. Maritza agreed and followed daya once more. 

\- where are we going?

\- I have an idea where flaca must be. She has a show on the prison's radio, she must be in the recording room. - flaca in a radio program? Without her? Had she found another partner? Had she lost the one place in flaca's life that was hers and only hers? She started to panic, what didn't go unnoticed by the girl next to her - don't worry, she hosts the show with black cindy. She's still yours. 

That didn't comfort maritza in any way. Cindy might not be flaca's type (she's a woman after all, and flaca is very much straight), but she knew for a fact she is very funny. And her jokes are hilarious, and she has a lot of different subjects she could talk to flaca about. The tickling In her stomach was now ten times worse. Her hands were attached to her pants, in an attempt to soothe herself. There was a chance flaca had moved on from her and that terrified her. Daya held her arm stronger once they got to a close door, the door that led to the recording room. On the other side of this door was the girl she had cried over for the last months. The girl she wanted to make hers for god knows how long. She tried to keep her cool, but it was almost impossible to do it. She looked at daya pleading for her to open the door. And so daya did. 

The moment the door was opened she could hear her voice. That husky voice that drives her crazy, that makes the most common word become the sexiest in the world. Her heart was at her throat. She felt like as about to throw up. Flaca was there. Her flaca was right there. 

\- hey, puta, didn't you see that we are- she stopped. She saw her. Flaca has finally noticed her presence there. She gave her a small smile while the girl processed what was happening. She waited for this moment for so long and now she didn't know what to do. Should she make the first move? What should she talk? Would flaca think it's weird if she gave her the hug she was desperate to give her?- Mari... - hearing her nickname said by that voice sent chills all over her body. She was loosing control over herself. 

\- hi, flaca.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what are you guys thinking? Are you enjoying it? Please comment.


	3. Out of my mind

She couldn't believe what she was seeing. Her mind was playing tricks on her, it was the only explanation. She'd gone mad. She'd hit the point where she missed maritza so much she was hallucinating with her presence. She could even hear her voice, how sick was that? She'd hit the rock bottom. She needed to get her shit together otherwise, when she finally sees maritza in person again, she will be a disaster. She was Determined to carry herself better, so she shook her head, in an attempt to put an end to the hallucination, to try to get back to her radio program. But it didn't work. Instead it got worse, she heard her voice again, that stupid angelic voice that could make the meanest person In the world crack a smile. Oh my God, maritza had wrecked her.

\- Flaca? - it got louder this time. What was happening with her? - Flaca, please say something - she didn't even move - Flaca - this was said with such tenderness and such attention that it caused a shiver through her spine. She could feel a breathing next to her. She needed to look up, so she did. And the face she saw was the most beautiful face she had ever seen. It was like aphrodite herself had descended and she was right in front of her. Those full lips she had memorized through stolen glances when maritza wasn't looking. Those sweet eyes that looked at her like she carried the moon. And she would, por Dios, she would. For this girl she would carry the entire universe on her back, and keep a smile on her face the whole time. Tears started to form on her eyes. It couldn't be true, they took her aphrodite away, they were miles away from each other. But the face started to get closer, and so did the breathing. That perfect face looked cautious now, like she was scared flaca would snap. So the face stopped moving and stayed there just staring at her. Flaca felt something on her hand, a tickling but smooth feeling, she look down and there was another hand on top of hers. Maritza's hand. And that is when, after thinking she was going crazy for a good minute, she figured it out. Maritza was there. SHE WAS REALLY THERE! She let out a relieved breath at the same time she put her hands on the other girl's face.

\- you're here. You're really here - maritza smiled at her with such love in her eyes that she thought her heart was throwing a party. Maritza put her hands on her arms, trying to calm the girl down.

\- I'm here. It's really me. It's okay, I'm here now. I'm not going anywhere, baby - the nickname was everything that's missing for flaca to lose control. In the heat of the moment she crossed her arms behind maritza's neck and pushed the girl against herself, placing a kiss on her forehead. A kiss that said everything she wanted to say to the smaller girl. "I miss you so much, I thought about you every day" and the one she kept closed with a 100 keys "I love you too". That phrase has been pulsing on her mind for years, but she didn't have the courage to say it out loud. After maritza yelled it at her in the moment of their separation, she felt like a coward. Even when she was seconds away from being separated from the woman of her dreams, she couldn't find the courage to admit it to her. Now, months after that, she was determined to finally spill it out, to tell maritza she drives her crazy and she's been in love with her for years. And she would, not now with 3 other people in the room, one of then being to gross ass guard who had the audacity to call maritza hot in her face. That's not how she wanted to say it to maritza, she wanted a moment with just them, where she could tell everything and hide nothing. She wanted to open her heart for this girl, but in a moment that was only theirs and no one else's . The two latinas stayed in each other's grasp until that motherfucker Luschek open his rotten mouth :

\- hey, look who's finally home. Welcome back, ramos - he winked at maritza. THAT PIECE OF SHIT. Flaca had her hands in such a strong fist her knuckles were white. "Breathe, flaca, he's a perv. Maritza would never reciprocate his advances." And she didn't, she only rolled her eyes and gave him a nod. Cindy didn't take long to end his gross moment.

\- HA! finally! Now that she's here, please try to be a better co-host, flaca. Flava lately's been only "va" and our fans need their Flava whole. - maritza understood nothing cindy just said, but decided not to ask her about it. Instead she looked at flaca, who was as red as a tomato. 

\- don't listen to her, she's crazy. 

\- I heard that, bitch. The only crazy in this room is you and you're crazy about her - she pointed at maritza, which made flaca even redder - don't even try to deny it, Cindy here is not blind and I can fish when someone is grieving. You're grieving for months and she's not even dead. Love is the only OBVIOUS - she emphasized - answer - she turned at maritza - please, get it on with her already for everybody's sake in this prison. We can't deal with flaca acting like a baby anymore - flaca was about to faint. Cindy had exposed her feelings for maritza like it was something normal. Cindy didn't know they were not a thing, at least not yet, but she hoped they would, soon. She should have told her, because her words made maritza hide her face from her, not a good sign. (Little did she know maritza was trying to contain the giggles that were stubbornly trying to get out). Cindy left the room without saying another word (not that she needed to, since she already embarrassed her friend enough for one day). It was only when she was following cindy with her murdering look that she saw that daya was also In the room. Daya gave her a smirk, then turned to maritza "I told you" and left. What did she say to maritza? Could it be that everyone in this place was trying to sabotage her plan to woo maritza with her badass attitude?. Maritza giggled but said nothing more. Once the door was closed, she turned to flaca:

\- I guess it's just the two of us now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you guys think they are going to talk about? Is flaca a mouse of a woman?


	4. I missed you

Flaca was speechless. She could not find in herself any strength to answer maritza right now. Her brain was only focused on one thing: take in every inch of maritza's face, to make sure everything was the same it was before. Her eyes was still the same sweet ones she had dreamt of getting lost in, except they were shinier than what she's used to, she couldn't guess why. Her nose still was a perfect little one. Her mouth was still very inviting, claiming her attention at all time, hypnotizing flaca so she could barely blink. And then there was the dimples, those damn dimples. She could get lost in them, sink in their profundity. She was sculpted by the Gods, she was the kind of girl that would stop a war by just walking into a room. She missed her so much. She missed that beautiful face and the frowns that would occasionally appear in it. She missed the makeup talks and the arguments about who took what shampoo. She missed the tiny body pressed against her own on the storm nights, because maritza was afraid of thunders. God, how she missed this woman, how she loved this woman. She could never let anyone take her away, she wouldn't bear. Not after everything that happened. The room was in complete silence for some minutes, until maritza decided she needed to take flaca out of her own world.

\- hey - she said in a lower tone - you're still there? - flaca woke up from her memory road and started paying attention to the woman In front of her - everything ok? - flaca gave her the widest smile she had.

\- it's more than ok, everything is finally great again - she hugged her again, more delicately this time. She wanted to make maritza feel how happy she was because they were together again. She could sense maritza's breath on her chest, because of the high difference. She could feel maritza's hands holding tight into her back, like she was afraid flaca would disappear. To reassure the girl, flaca pulled away just enough so she could see her in the eyes - hey, it's ok, Mari. We're here now - she took the smaller girl's hands on her own - I'm here with you - she recieved a little nod as a response. And if she wasn't so close to Maritza she would have lost the " I missed you", that left the girl's lips. 3 words. Three words were enough to make every hair in her body to stand, she loved her so much. She was determined not to make the same mistake twice so she responded with an "I missed you too" quickly. She felt the little smile that maritza gave her, the girl was attached to her chest. Which she was in no way finding a bad thing. But she decided she needed to know about the last 7 months they spent apart of each other, she needed to know what maritza had been through. So she pulled away to untangle herself from the hug, but found resistance from her friend. A little smirk took place on her lips - do you plan on letting me go anytime soon? - her voice had humor on it.

\- no. I can't let you go again - that melted her heart like jelly. She was adorable when she was like this. 

\- Mari - nothing - Mari, please - she played dirty (even though she didn't know that). That whining voice was too much for maritza to handle. She looked up - you can spend the entire day glued to me if you want, but I need to know how things were there and if they didn't treat you bad - when maritza let out a little huff, flaca knew she had won this one. She waited until the other girl started talking, she couldn't ask the questions that really worried her.

\- everything was fine, I guess. There were few of us, you know, from Litchfield there, and in the beginning we had lunch together so the others wouldn't try anything. But not even a week later we realized they would never try, because they were terrified of us - flaca heard everything with without taking her eyes out of the other girl's face - they treated me like I was a mafia leader or something, it was very useful actually - at this flaca let out a little laugh. It was funny that someone would think a baby bunny like maritza would be involved in something that dangerous. She was so adorable, she would never do that - when I got to the showers in the morning they would open a hallway for me to pass, and I always got an extra taco from the kitchen crew. If only did they knew how wrong they were. They thought Soso murdered her girlfriend and blamed the guard. I mean how stupid could they be? - at the Asian girl's name a red flag started to wave at flaca's head. That girl had a girlfriend. She liked girls! - oh my God! How could I forget? I left Soso alone downstairs, I told her she could stay with me and my friends but I totally forgot about her. I'm horrible - and now she was close with maritza. PERFECT. Now she had more competition than before. Would the universe ever give her a break? She didn't even had time to process this new unfortunate information, because maritza started pushing her towards the door- come, she must be alone with those strangers down there - great, now she would have to be friends with her competition, this is not happening like she thought it would.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't kill me, but we needed that


	5. Self doubt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE DON'T KILL ME. it will be worth it, I promise. Leave comments:*

Flaca was being pushed by maritza so quickly that, if she wasn't so much taller than her, her arm would be hurting by now. She was not looking forward to meet maritza's new friend, not even a little bit. At this point, every little thing that threatened her chances with maritza was a major problem. Her humor had gone from radiant to grumpy in a short amount of time, and it got worse every second. When they finally got to the place where Soso was supposed to be in, maritza got on the tip of her toes and started to look for her friend. But she soon found out she was to tiny to see anything, so she turned to flaca with those pleading eyes.

\- do you see her? I can't find her, there are like thirty people here - Flaca didn't want to find that girl, she really didn't, but she didn't have it in herself the strength to deny maritza anything. So se started looking for her. It didn't took her very long to find the other inmate, she was the only girl hidden behind a cornerstone. She made a sign for maritza to follow her, and the girl did so immediately. The sooner she ended this subject, the sooner she could have her conversation with maritza. As soon as the pair got close to the girl, her eyes went straight to maritza and she opened a smile that covered her entire face. Bad sign. It got worse when she threw herself on maritza, hugging the girl like those white dudes do to the princesses in the movies they used to watch at movie night. Flaca's hope was just getting smaller and smaller. Her presence wasn't even acknowledged anymore, it's like maritza suddenly forgot she's there. That crushed flaca's heart. Maritza left her aside the moment she found soso. She should have predicted that maritza would found someone better than her. If she was honest, everyone saw it coming. Everything they did together maritza was the one that stood out. On the YouTube channel she started maritza was soon the main star. She must have gotten tired of being with someone that didn't bring anything special to their relationship. Flaca was always the sidekick, never the main star. Even now she was maritza second choice to soso. She was such a joke, in love with her best friend who would never love her back. That thought brought tears to her eyes. She had to get out of there, she would make herself look even more pathetic than she already is if she cried in from of the duo. She looked at maritza knowing it was the last time she'd be seeing her as her bestfriend. Maritza had another best friend now, maybe a girlfriend even. She wasn't needed anymore. She went to bunk quicker than it was humanly possible and threw herself on the bed. Right there, in the place she spent so many nights thinking about maritza and how much she loved her, she was now crying because maritza was not "her" maritza anymore. Team flaritza was now gone and there were nothing she could do about it. She felt a punch in the gut, a pain so intense that she thought she might die. The thought of maritza doing her blog with someone one that wasn't her wrecked her. The thought of maritza doing soso's makeup In the morning didn't feel right, she didn't have the shade of skin flaca did, maritza's spices would not work on her. Thinking about these scenarios just made her feel worse but it wasn't until the thought of maritza climbing into soso's bed at night because she was scared of the loud thunder that the desperation kicked in. She could not let that happen. That was their thing, the one thing that maritza would come to her and only her to make it stop. She couldn't let that puta take her place in maritza's life, HELL NO. And she wouldn't, or her name is not marisol. She just had to figure out how she would do that, because to her it looked like the other girl had a big advantage over her. She needed to think, what would make maritza fall head over heels for her? The "I don't know " came way to quickly on her mind. If she knew the answer to that one she wouldn't be where she is now. Or maybe she would, but maritza would be here with her, cuddling so she could have a better sleep.  
Or maybe doing.... other things. That startled her. She wasn't thinking about THAT right now, no way, she needed a fucking plan! She was so angry at herself that she was, again, startled by the knock on the entry of her "room". She jumped In her bed, which caused her head to hit the wall. 

\- Oh my God! Flaca, are you ok? Is it bleeding? - the pain, even though was very strong, wasn't flaca's focus right now. The fact that maritza was there in front her contradicted every thought flaca had minutes before. She was chocked to say the least.

\- Maritza? What are you doing here? - the girl ignored her and approached the bunk, climbing right after. 

\- could you please stay still so I can check if your head is bleeding? - she was trying to reach the back of flaca's head but she wouldn't stop moving - you're worse than my daughter and she's five.

\- I'm ok, it was nothing - she was still deflecting the other girl's hands.

\- Flaca! - that was unfair. Maritza couldn't just throw a whine her way and think it would work. Except it did work every time. Why was she so in love with this girl? She let the other girl check her injury and maritza calmed down quickly - there's no blood. That's good. 

\- told ya - maritza was staring at her now, like she didn't know what to do next - so, why are you here? - maritza's face was a mix of confusion and anger. 

\- because I wanted to ask you the same thing. You vanished! - flaca didn't see that answer coming, but she didn't back out. 

\- I didn't want to interrupt the two of you, so I came to my bunk. - maritza was very confused right now. Why would flaca think she was interrupting soso and her? Wait a minute.. OH MY GOD! NO! Flaca did not think soso and her were a thing. There is no way that's what happened! Panic started to run in her veins. Flaca misunderstood completely the situation.  
And she needed to know that asap. Their situation was difficult enough without flaca thinking she was dating someone else. 

\- you got everything wrong. Soso and I are just friends.

\- oh.. - was the best answer flaca could give her. She had just cried over something that was not real. THANK GOD! Inside she was throwing a huge party, but she couldn't let maritza notice that. 

\- sorry if that's what you thought. 

\- NO! - stay cool, flaca - I mean, no, you don't have to apologize. I just misread the situation - she had a nervous smile while maritza had a wide one.

\- wait, did you just say this is your bunk?

\- yeah, I've been here since the day I arrived. My bunkmate just got an early release so I guess is just me for now - if maritza's smile got any bigger she would rip her mouth. She slided something on flaca's hand, which made flaca very confused - what's this? 

\- read it - maritza said with an excitement that reminded of a child on Christmas day - see this? - she pointed at the number of her cell. It couldn't be. Flaca was not that lucky - I guess you got a new roommate now.


	6. Here with me

Maritza giggled after her great discovery, which made flaca smile back at her. She was so incredibly beautiful when she smiled, it's like the world stopped just so she could admire that precious moment. Right now, it was like nothing happened. Like they're never split up by the police. Like they're still best friends talking about the best way to contour with paprika. And that made flaca's heart warm. Even after some time far from each other, their familiarity was still there. 

\- So, I told you what happened in Ohio, but you still have to tell me everything about your time without my presence - maritza said that as a joke, but little did she know... Flaca thought that "I spent seventy percent of my time thinking about you, other 15 crying over your absence and the 15 left I used for my hygiene and food obligations" was not a good way to start this conversation, or the way she wanted to declare her love for Maritza. 

\- it was as ok. When I got here there was this girl who recognized me right away from our videos - this made Maritza jump from joy - but her friends were a piece of shit and they gave us a hard time. After some time they just forgot about us and started to bother other people. 

\- Idiot's! - Maritza seemed mad.

\- Tell me about it. But everything is ok now, that's in the past - Her friend still looked pissed, but calmed down when flaca touched her arm gently - I'm serious. Cindy and I are Hosting the prison's radio program and daya has a girlfriend that seems nice. The only thing that's still an issue is the Maria/Gloria situation. Gloria still didn't forgive Ruiz for what she did, so try not to mention Maria in front of her - Maritza looked like she was having an internal fight, like something wanted to slip and she was pulling it back.

\- This radio thing, how did it happen? - "smooth, Maritza. Very smooth. Sos una estúpida!".

\- well, one day the woman who hosted it was put in the SHU, nobody knows why, and they needed to replace her. I really wanted to try it, but - "after being with you for so long I wasn't used to being alone " - I wasn't confident enough to do it alone, so I invited Cindy to try it with me. She's funny, so I thought it would work, and it did. The girls here are very into our show, I'm so happy. - Maritza felt happy for Flaca, she really did, but something in the back of her mind was bothering her. It was green and had a huge board over it "YOU'RE JEALOUS, YOU LOSER". She knew she had no reason to be jealous of flaca's friendship with Cindy, but she was anyway. She was used to being at Flaca's side all the time, so when somebody filled her place she felt weird. Flaca didn't replace her, she would never do that, but she had a new friend that could not like her. That scared her. What if Cindy hated her? Would she force Flaca to make a choice? Maritza or her? 7 months before, she knew no one could beat her in this question. But now, after she spent months without looking at her face, she was not so sure. Flaca noticed the other girl's silence and got worried - Everything ok? 

\- yeah, everything's fine. It's just I....I missed this - Flaca stared at her - I missed these moments with you - Flaca's heart got stuck at her throat, the air wouldn't come in anymore, she was about to faint. It's like maritza was doing on purpose, like she knew how much those words mean for Flaca and how they affected her. 

\- I missed it too - she looked her in the eyes - I missed everything about you, Mari - Maritza's neck was suddenly red, her breath was shaking and her hands were sweating. That phrase reached deep inside her heart. It was like Flaca had a map of her body and knew just the right word to say to reach each part. Flaca was spectacular, she's one in a million, for sure. In an attempt to not give her feelings away, she hugged flaca affectionately and rested her chin on the taller girl's neck.

\- I missed you, too. More than you can imagine - having that breath so close to her neck, and those words said with such tenderness, flaca felt goosebumps starting to climb through her spine. She hugged the other girl back, with the same tenderness she was receiving, trying not to break the moment. She started to massage the tiny women's hair, which made maritza let out a yawn. Since none of the girls seemed to want the end of the hug, Flaca adjusted herself so Maritza could lay down by her side comfortably. They stayed cuddling like that for so long that the night came and brought with her the first good night of sleep both of them had in a long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what do you guys think? Are you enjoying it? I hope you do. Please leave your comments .


	7. Girl next door

She couldn't move, her arms were tied to a wood chair. She couldn't move her legs, there were chains around them. Her breathing was heavy, her chest had been tied to the chair as well. She was starting to panic. She was stuck in this unknown room, all tied up and the only thing she could see was the sunshine that reflected on the door. What was all of this? Where was she? And how did she end up there? She was close to have a panic attack, her breathing was out of control at this point, she needed to focus on calming down. She stayed the quieter than she ever did and tried to zoom out of that horrible scenario so she could breath normally again. She noticed something that wasn't there before, or at least she couldn't hear through her nerves: a warm wind. There was this warm feeling on her neck, like there was a heater just there. The wind went away and came back a couple of times, she couldn't put her finger on what was happening there. But the warm wind, unlike the other weird things in this place, felt good. She inclined her body towards it, hoping she could get more of this thrilling sensation. That feeling made her stop fighting, she was fine there, as long as she had it to make her feel better. There was only one other thing, a person actually, that made her feel that way, like she was safe even if she was in the worst place on earth. Maritza. The tiny joyful Latina who had stolen her heart a couple of years ago. Thinking about maritza made the wind become even warmer, uncomfortably warm, so she started to move her body, trying to set herself free of the chains. 

The place she was in looked more familiar now, and she was lying down. It was dark but not as dark as the last place she was in. She still felt the warm wind on her neck, soothing her. The chains were higher now, she felt them on her thighs. Her arms were pulled down by an extra weight, making it impossible for her to move them. On top of her arms she felt a smooth silky texture, she wanted to feel it in all her body, it felt nice. She turned her head discreetly to the right and that's when she saw her, the woman of her dreams, her vision of a girl next door. Maritza was sleeping peacefully sleeping on flaca's bed. HOLLY SHIT! Maritza was in her bed! "Stay cool, flaca. You two slept in the same bed a lot of times before". But this was the first time in months, the first time after flaca got her shit together and decided she would confess her love for maritza. Flaca had trouble coping with that, she was overwhelmed. Sadly, She had no time do process because maritza started to move. The half of the girl's body that was on the bed was pushing the half on top of flaca, which caused her right thigh to accidentally pressure the middle of Flaca's legs. Flaca's body responded quickly to that accident, boosting itself up. The sudden movement made maritza wake up, and not having a clue of what just happened, she looked at her friend with a confused frown.

\- what happened? is it time to get up yet? - the cute pout on the smaller girl's face made flaca's chest jump with love. She was adorable waking up, even though she's not a morning person at all. Turns out that thinking about maritza's pouty lips made her look at them, which did not help flaca's current condition. "Stop acting like a teenager, Dios, it's like you've never seen her".

\- no, it's not. I just woke up very suddenly, that's it - that got maritza's attention - sorry if I woke you - once more she ignored her friend's apologies and focused on her well being. 

\- why? Did you have a nightmare or something? Are you better now? Would you sleep better if I slept on my own bed? - NO! The last thing she wanted was to sleep without maritza's small body cuddled up with hers.

\- it was just a strange dream. There was nothing serious. You can stay here.. unless you'd prefer to sleep on your bed? - she hesitated to say the last part, but she needed to be sure maritza was ok with them sleeping on the same bed. Even though they did it all the time on Litchfield.   
Maritza smiled at her, before adjusting herself on flaca again.

\- No, I'm ok here. I have a very comfortable pillow - she couldn't see the other girl's face, but she could bet there was a smile there now. A smile that matched hers.

\- I'm glad I can reach your standards, my lady. - she heard the other woman giggle.

\- I'm glad you let me enjoy your comfortable accommodations - flaca touched her hair and started gently play with it.

\- of course I let you, you're the only one who can - at that, maritza lifted her head. 

\- I'm the only one who can? - flaca nodded - why? - "because you're the one I'm in love with" was at the tip of flaca's tongue, but it wouldn't come out - why am I the only one who can be like this with you? Why don't you give the same treatment to the other girls, flaca? - maritza was gently pushing her to answer because she had a guess of why. It might be the same reason flaca was the only one aloud to make jokes about her high, or why flaca could play with her hair without hearing any complaints. 

\- because... you.. hm.. - maritza was staring at her with such tender eyes she couldn't contain herself anymore. She was madly in love with this woman. This caring, incredible woman - because they're not you - maritza inhaled heavily, her eyes turned darker and her mouth was a little open. She never looked so dangerous, she had a wild look in her eyes. She wanted this. Maritza wanted this as much as Flaca did and there, on a bunk of a federal (?) Prison, flaca realized that. Her heart was pounding so fast that, wasn't for the happiness she was feeling, she would be worried about having a heart attack. She saw maritza low her eyes to her mouth and then moved them back up to look into her eyes. She was silently asking for permission, and flaca would be mad if she didn't give her. She gave maritza an almost imperceptible nod, and slowly leaned in to meet the other girl halfway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you guys think??


	8. Together

When their lips touched, it was like they were both sucked into a different dimension, where they were the only people alive and their survival depended of that kiss. Maritza's mouth was so soft and delicate that flaca never wanted to let go. Her taste was now Flaca's cocaine, she needed it all the time otherwise she'd go crazy. Her skin felt so good against her own, like the textures complimented each other perfectly.   
They were both on their particular heaven.

Once they both got pass the dizziness and the euphoria that consumed them, the kiss started to get more intense. Maritza put both hands on flaca's face, caressing it as her tongue slipped inside Flaca's mouth. As an answer to her moves, Flaca pulled roughly Maritza by the waist so their bodies could touch. Their breaths couldn't be differentiated in that moment, they were one now. But for people in love, close isn't close enough, for people in love who hadn't seen each other for months, close was an universe away. So maritza started stirring in front of Flaca, trying to sit on the other girl's lap without breaking the kiss. Flaca noticed maritza's restlessness and tried to push herself away from the girl, but was pulled back firmly by the shorter girl's hands. Maritza was on a mission, and she was going to complete it. Seeing that her friend (was that still their title now?) Was not planning on let her go so soon, flaca murmured with her mouth still glued to maritza's:

\- what are yo...- she was silenced by a kiss.

\- shut up, tonta - ok. She didn't want to admit it, but determined maritza was hot. Determined maritza speaking Spanish with a breathless voice was cowardice. That sound would be implanted on Flaca's mind for the rest of her days. She picked maritza up by the hips and put her in her lap. Now maritza had a mission accomplished and Flaca had a dream become true. Flaca found herself a problem though, now that she had a hot Latina woman on top of her, where would she put her hands? (She knew the answer to the question where she wanted it to be, but not to the where they should be). She felt her back being pushed and colliding with the wall behind her and, as a reflex, her hands ended up on maritza's thighs. Her fist thought was to take them off immediately, but a smaller pair of hands put them back. I guess maritza answered the question for her then. Everything was too good to be true though, and they were interrupted when the lights of their bunk were suddenly turned on. They both jumped, but flaca held maritza tight so she wouldn't fall. They stayed on the same position, just staring at each other's eyes, for a while until Cindy showed up at the door. 

\- well, well, well. If this is not the prison's newest couple having some action. - she looked at maritza - I see you took my plea and fucked her, huh? - maritza was so embarrassed that she hid her face on flaca's neck. Flaca, noticing her discomfort, shoot daggers at cindy. She wasn't helping their situation at all- Don't look at me like that. You know you were being a pain in the ass the last months. All "maritza liked this", "blue was maritza's favorite color", "maritza, maritza, maritza". If I had to hear about how sweet maritza was one more time I would probably get a couple of years added to my sentence for murdering you. - she was speechless now. She knew she was sad and missed maritza like crazy, but she had no idea that she was that obvious about it. God, she was really hopeless. -But now that you recieved your girl's special treatment, I hope you stop with the whining and start with the funny. Our fans can't listen to another show about how you miss your girlfriend, they need useful information, flaca - Flaca didn't know what to answer, so she stayed quiet as cindy left the bunk. After her co-host left, maritza started to become agitated on her lap. That brought her back to her senses. Maritza had heard everything cindy just said, she must have found the whole situation so embarrassed and uncomfortable. Fuck, what if she was having second thoughts about their kiss? Did she regret it? Oh, flaca would be crushed if she did, because that was the best kiss of her life. She never had a kiss with that much passion and tenderness at the same time, the last time her body felt on fire like that was years ago when maritza asked her to "do it again" on the kitchen's counter during Valentine's day. That was the day she admitted to herself that she was in love with her best friend but, after maritza started giggling, she decided to hide it deeply in her heart, so no one would never know. That worker until her love for her bunkmate became so strong and so obvious that she started to get tease by her fellow inmates. She did everything she could to keep maritza unaware of it, and until today she had done an ok job, but right now she thought her secret was no longer a secret. After everything Cindy said about her behavior when maritza was away, and after that kiss, there's no way she didn't find out. 

\- so, you know my favorite color, huh? - maritza was perfect, flaca had always known that, but right now, when she was teasing flaca about her whining and not running away, flaca was even more sure. She was in love with the most beautiful human being that this world has ever seen.

\- what can I say, I pay attention - she smiled and got a kiss as an answer.

\- yes, you do - maritza's eyes were shining with admiration while she looked at the girl under her - you always have - she put flaca's hair behind her ear - with me you're always that perfect - maritza was gushing over her girl, because she knew how sensational she was and wanted to make sure flaca knew that too. Wanted to make sure she knew her kind actions were always appreciated by maritza, even when maritza didn't realize the reason she acted that way. Maritza leaned in to give her one more kiss, but the signal for bathroom time went on, so she just touched their noses and climbed down of the bed, offering flaca a hand to help her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you guys think? Comment so I can see


	9. Shower

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is a smaller chapter, but I think it's important for their dynamic change and for us to see how flaca feels about their relationship.

They were already up so they were the first to arrive at the showers. It was a very unusual "flaritza" thing to do, since they were always late for everything. Once they got there, maritza started taking her clothes of, which caused a squeak to leave Flaca's lips. The noise made maritza turn around and what she saw caused a smirk to form on her face. 

\- What do you think you're doing? - Flaca had her back turned to her, her eyes glued to the ground, making impossible for her to see any part of maritza's body even through the giant mirror.

\- I'm..hm... - flaca knew she was doing the right thing by not seeing maritza's nude form, but she didn't have an answer that sounded good enough so maritza wouldn't laugh of her. 

\- you're what? Trying a new way of taking a shower? With your clothes on and not looking at the water? - maritza knew what's going on, but it was just a perfect opportunity to mess with her girl and she haven't done it in months. 

\- I'm not doing any of those things, it's just you're..... - she couldn't see, but behind her maritza had a even bigger smirk and two arched eyebrows waiting for her to continue - You're without your....hm...- flaca took a deep breath - You're without your clothes, mari! - there, the answer maritza knew was coming. She took a step towards the taller girl.

\- And what about it? - at this point flaca was squirming because of how hard the situation turned out to be. She was DYING to turn and see what she knew was the most incredible body ever made by God, but she knew she shouldn't because they were just starting this new relationship and they needed to take it slow. And of she turned she wouldn't be able to answer for her actions, Not when she would be face to face with the vision she knew was behind her.

\- Mari... - it was supposed to be a plea but, due to maritza's insistence, it sounded more like a moan. Maritza was now shaking as much as flaca, but she stepped even closer now, her body brushing the other woman's. Flaca was a millimeter away from losing control of her body, maritza's temptations really got to her, if maritza got any closer God only knows what would happen there. When maritza was on her tiptoes, high enough so she could reach flaca's ears, voices started to be heard from the hallway, indicating the arrival of the other inmates. Maritza couldn't just let her advances go to waste, so she gave flaca one last punch:

\- saved by the bell, babe - and finally started her shower, letting a flustered flaca in the middle of the bathroom. God, that girl was going to be the death of her.


	10. Out

After their moment in the showers, the pair split up, flaca head to her job and maritza was keeping her word to Gloria. Flaca went to meet Cindy to record their program and maritza, since she didn't have a job yet, went to talk to Gloria like she promised the day before. 

The moment flaca entered the recording room, she knew something was up. Cindy didn't complain about her mood or how her goth look turned the place even sadder than it was. She didn't speak a word to flaca until she seated on her chair, adjusting herself to get the show started. The show went on as usual, people would write to them with their weird problems and they would give their sincere opinions about it. That was until cindy started the ending speech.

\- so, as you guys must've noticed, our friend flaca is less sad this morning. - a red sirens started to blink in flaca's head- Yeah, she didn't whine about how your stories reminded her of her girlfriend and didn't insult any of you. That's the flaca we've wanted all along, y'all - flaca had a bad feeling about where this was going, but couldn't think of anything to interrupt cindy's act - and we owe that to someone - oh, no! - flaca's girl finally arrived here to give our girl some attention, if you know what I mean- she was panicking, one day and her relationship with maritza was already threatened. - Maritza, if you're hearing this, which you probably are because you need to be supportive of your girlfriend's success, I want to thank you in the name of all the inmates, you saved us from flaca's bullshit. - her eyes were almost jumping out of her body now, cindy just outed maritza to an entire prison. They hadn't even talked about their relationship yet. They kissed a couple of times, yes. And they're all amazing, true. But she wasn't sure they were on the same page about their relationship status. She didn't even know if maritza liked girls, even though those kisses say she did. She needed to talk to maritza asap. She got up and let cindy end the show alone, she needed to solve this before it caused her problems. 

\--------------------------------------  
Not far from there, at the prison's kitchen, maritza was paralyzed by cindy's shocking words. She thought the other woman would've forgotten what she saw this morning and never talk about it again, but she was wrong. Cindy just outed her in the prison's radio program. Flaca didn't say a word while the other girl was talking, she didn't even try to stop her. Why didn't she? They haven't talked yet, they were In the beginning of a relationship, they weren't official yet. Now everyone knew that they were more than friends, and that gave her an uneasy sensation. There were no lesbians in their Latina family, she didn't know how they would react to this revelation. She was nervous, what it Gloria started to treat her differently because of it? What if they weren't welcome in her family anymore? That would crush maritza's heart, and flaca's too. Gloria was more of a mother to her than her own mother. Her mother was very selfish and didn't care much for her children, that's why maritza left juliana in her sister's care, not hers. Her sister would have her back no matter what, that maritza was sure of. And if juliana was being raised by her, she wouldn't care that her mami was dating a women either. That made maritza calm down a little. The only person that had a huge part in her life and that she was unsure if would accept it or not was Gloria, who was In the same room as her right now. She had totally forgotten that, she was too busy panicking. She would prefer to do this with flaca by her side, but since flaca wasn't there, she would do it by herself. She turned cautiously to Gloria, who was watching her close, her expression unreadable and her arms crossed.

\- Fucking Finally! I thought Juliana would marry before you guys figured it out! - she was.... happy. Gloria was not only happy with the news, but she was supportive as well. This was almost a dream to Maritza. - but tell me, how did you two pelotudas figured it out? - maritza couldn't contain a big smile to form on her mouth, she never thought Gloria would take the situation so well. 

\- well, we actually haven't talk about it yet. - Gloria gave her a confused look.

\- what do you mean, you didn't talk? How do two people become girlfriends without talking?

\- we are not er.. girlfriends, at least no yet. - Gloria huffed. Maritza was quick to complete her story- but we will, soon. It's just, Cindy saw the two of us this morning and kind of misunderstood the situation - she was restless, her feet moving back and forth. She could feel Gloria's eyes staring at her, encouraging her to make it happen quickly. Gloria got a little closer,, finally moving from her spot near the cheese shelves. 

\- ok, I understand you. What I don't understand is how did Cindy assumed you're girlfriends by only seeing you two? - Gloria was pressuring her because she could feel something was left untold. She new her hija too well.

\- it was because we... er.. when cindy got in our bunk flaca and I... we...- spill it out, maritza, you can do it, it's just Gloria - we were kissing - Gloria's eyes were wide and her smile was bigger than it was humanly possible. She clapped of joy while getting closer to maritza - we haven't talked about it because she needed to host her show.

\- but it's only a matter of time, tonta. You guys finally got your shit together and realized you're meant to be. Nothing will stop you now. Just make sure you talk soon, you're new around here and these lesbians are going to get crazy when they see a pretty thing like you - well, Gloria had a point, she didn't think about how the other inmates would see her, she was too focused on Flaca to do it. But if the others find out she was into girls (more specifically, one particular girl. With tall, toned legs, Perfect skin and pump lips) they could assume she was "in the market" and make advances, which maritza didn't want. And she doubted Flaca would like more than her, she had the tendency to be very possessive of maritza, even when they were just friends. Looks like maritza had a problem, and the only way to solve it was finding Flaca. She rushed out the door quick enough she didn't hear gloria murmuring - it was about damn time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it. I think it is an important part of their development as a couple. Comment please.


	11. Hide and seek

Flaca looked for maritza nonstop and didn't have much success in her search. She even visited Soso's bunk, which was a hard task for her to do, but nothing. She had no idea of where maritza could be. She was worried, maritza arrived a day ago and had already disappeared. The tiny girl didn't even know the place properly, having choosed that meeting flaca was more urgent, and that could be working on her disadvantage right now. She has only been to Gloria's bunk, the main room, the recording room, the bathroom and their bunk, flaca has looked for her in all those places except the last one. She kept running towards their place like her life depended on it, like maritza would vanish if they didn't talk soon.

When she got there, she found a short Latina woman in her bed, fidgeting with her fingers. Flaca could sense the nervousness in her from the door. It looks like flaca is not the only one who wants to talk. She got closer to the bed and maritza stayed quiet, even her breathing didn't make a sound, that worried flaca. Was the other girl really mad at her for what happened during the show? If she was, that would make them take 10 steps back in their relationship, 10 steps that took them years to take, she could lose her girl because cindy's big mouth. She seated beside maritza and just stared at her, giving the girl some time so she could talk If she wanted to. She didn't, the silence was still there, she wouldn't even look at flaca and flaca couldn't live with that. She turned to maritza, looking at her with determination in her eyes, it was now or never.

\- I'm sorry for what happened with Cindy, she can't keep her mouth shut! - she was a little angry at her co-host, even though she didn't do it to cause any harm - she thought she knew what's going on because of what she saw this morning and I didn't even had time to explain to her - maritza was still looking down, looking at her hands. Flaca reached for her, caressing her arm - I'm sorry if she outed you for everyone. I'm sorry that kissing me caused you this and I'm so, so sorry that I wasn't able to prevent this from happening. - Flaca had a begging tone in her voice, the thought of maritza shutting down any chance of they having a relationship because of what happened terrified her. She still got silence as an answer - I mean, WE didn't even talk about it, and I was really looking forward to do it after they show. But if you don't want to talk to me ever again after all this, I will understand. 

\- No - maritza was quick to answer this time, seeing that flaca completely misunderstood her reaction - yeah, I'm a little mad at you for not being able to stop cindy, and yes, I am worried about what could change now that every woman In this place knows that I like girls - she paused, putting a lock of hair behind flaca's ears - But the reason I'm bummed about it is because this is rushing things for us. I've been wanting to have a talk about this - she pointed between them -   
for a long time now, and since everyone thinks we're together you could feel obligated to do things you don't want. And I would hate myself if I ever let you do something you don't want. I'm sorry if I made you think I didn't want to talk about us, I really want to, I was just worried - with the smile flaca received, she would forgive everything. She smiled back after noticing maritza was waiting for her reaction. The mood in the room was lighter now, but the two girls were nervous. They were about to have THE talk, and they both wanted it to go well. Flaca didn't have to wait to see who's going to start talking, because maritza soon asked her - so, what are your thoughts about our... er.. situation? - if maritza wanted to hear first, then that's how this was going. She breathed in one last time, trying to calm her nerves a bit, and started talking. 

\- when I first entered Litchfield, I thought the years I would spend there would be the worst of my life, you know? - maritza nodded - I couldn't imagine being away of the real world and not being miserable. But then I met you, and you were nice, and you helped me to fit in. You showed me that those years would only be the worst of my life if I let them, and I used that during this entire time. And then we became best friends and you, I don't know why, let me in. You trusted me. No one had ever done that before. That was the last thing it took for you to crush my walls. I had spent years building those up, and you crushed them in months. I couldn't find an explanation for that but I stood by your side either way - maritza observed her with attention, she didn't want to miss a word of what's being said - some time passed, the things only got better, you became my soulmate and everyone noticed that, we became a duo. And, for some time, I was happy with that. Until I started to notice every single thing about you. It started with daily things like how you would only sleep once I was at our bunk, or how you would never eat beats cause you hate them, but if they are in a sauce you would eat them without a problem. And then one day I caught myself staring at you while you slept in my arms, taking in every detail of that beautiful face of yours - she caressed her face with the tip of her fingers - and how you would hold me tight, like I could leave you there. I realized there that I was in love with you. Madly, deeply in love with you. I decided not to make a move because you were straight and you're always talking about boys and stuff, so I shut it down. That kiss in the kitchen on Valentine's day gave me a very small piece of hope, when I had your lips glued to mine, I thought you might feel the same, for the first time I thought my feelings weren't one sided. But when you started laughing - she had tears threatening to fall from her eyes - that wrecked me in a way that I thought I wouldn't be able to come back from it. You made your point to me that day: You wanted Best friend Flaca, and that's what I decided to give you. Once again, I hid my feelings as best as i could, promising myself that no one would ever find out about them. I did a pretty decent job at doing it, but when I saw that guard taking you away, I was taken by regret - she was in tears now - I regretted every single moment I could have told you about how I felt but didn't do it because I was afraid. I regretted that I never tried to make you like me In that way. And the worst part, the one that follows me till this day, is the regret I felt when you entered that bus without hearing an "I love you too" from my mouth. I panicked when you said that, I thought that if I answered my voice would betray me and you would know that I didn't love you like I was supposed to love my best friend - she got closer to maritza, holding her face on her hands - I didn't told you then, and I'm sorry for it, but I will tell you now. I love you Mari. I've loved you for years now and I'm finally brave enough to say it to your face. I, Marisol Gonzales, love you, Maritza Ramos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took me longer to write because my college classes started this week and time was an issue. Please leave your comments.


	12. At Last

Maritza was not even trying to hold back her tears. Flaca just told her everything she ever wanted to hear. She was exploding with happiness. Flaca loved her back. They could be together, THEY are in love. She couldn't even believe it was actually true. She caught flaca's hands in hers, needing to feel her there, to make sure this wasn't a dream. Flaca looked so vulnerable and at the same time nervous, like she was afraid of maritza's reaction. 

\- it's funny, you know? How we both wasted so much time trying to hide our feelings instead of just exposing them - flaca was anxious In front of her - I never made a move because I thought you liked boys and that's it. I didn't think you'd ever look at me like something other than your best friend. That day at the kitchen, when I asked you to kiss me again, was the closest I got to ever telling you how i felt. I laughed because I was nervous, not because I regretted anything, you need to know that - she made sure flaca's getting what she was saying- when you laughed I thought the same thing you did, that you was sayin a big "no" to us being more than friends. And I accepted that, because I only wanted to be with you if you felt the same way I did, and I thought you didn't. But hiding my feelings didn't make them grow any smaller, time taught me that. My love for you just grew more and more. That day when they took you away, I felt the need to say those words to you, even if you didn't understand. I just couldn't let you go without knowing how much you really mean to me. Right there, I felt like I was losing you, and i always thought that if one day I lost you I would die, I thought my life was going to be miserable if you're not there. The first day was awful, every once and a while I'd get reminders that you existed and I hated you for that. But then, after spending some says without you in Ohio, I realized I could live how much time it was necessary without seeing you, because the thought of seeing your face again was getting me through each day - Flaca's tears were rolling down her face now, it was to many emotions in a single moment for her heart to handle - I couldn't wait to see you again. Because I love you - her heart stopped - Por Dios! I love you so much, babe - maritza's eyes were filled with honesty and love, flaca felt dizzy just looking at them - I'm sorry if I ever made you feel like I didn't love you, I was trying to protect myself from a heartbreak and was too oblivious to notice you felt the same - she got closer to flaca - but we are here now, and nothing will split us up again. I’ve been waiting for you for too long, so I hope you can make me happy and I hope you can be happy with who I am, too.- she reached for flaca, caressing the taller girl's neck, and placed a light kiss on her lips, enjoying the atmosphere in the room. With their faces still close, flaca let out a laugh.

\- well, it took us long enough, hu? - and they both were laughing now, still living in their little bubble - so, you're my girlfriend now? - Flaca looked so hopeful, she looked like a kid asking for a candy, it was too adorable. 

\- I don't know, am I? - the look on flaca's face was priceless, she didn't saw maritza's teasing coming.

\- oh, is that how we are doing things, hu? - she played back - I guess we're at an impasse then. Cause if you're waiting for me to pop the question I'm not - she got too cocky too early.

\- are you sure? - she just nodded - I guess I'll have to go look for Soso then - Maritza pretended to get up from the bed and was quickly surprised by a pair of long and strong legs tied around her body.

\- Ha, you wish. I'd be crazy if I let that puta take you from me - Maritza laughed at her girlfriend's jealous behavior. Flaca was always very protective of her, even when they were just friends, now that they were together she was even more.

\- Tonta! As if I would choose anyone else over you - she was now seated between flaca's legs, her head resting on the taller girl's chest - I don't think I could even if I wanted to. Back in Ohio, when I even talked to other people, it felt like I was cheating on what we could be, and I would leave right after - maritza was trying to melt her heart, she was sure of it. How could she be so lucky? She kissed her temple.

\- You know, when I saw you with Soso that day, I thought I'd lost you. I thought I was late. I mean, I AM a master at getting late and my love life apparently wasn't an exception. The time you spent looking for me I spent repeating over and over again   
"She's over it. It took me too long and now she's over me". That was the worst day of my life until the moment you showed up in my bunk - Maritza turned on top of her so she could see her face to face. 

\- Hey - her fingers danced on flaca's face - you know I've never had anything with her, right? - she really wanted to say that she did know, but maritza was a very attractive woman, and she's sure the girls in the other prison saw that too, especially Soso. Maritza felt her struggle and reassured her - I didn't. And I didn't want to. I was too yours to even look at another girl. I love YOU - She kissed her lips to try to make a point. It kind of worked, since a grumpy Flaca murmured an "I love you too" back to her, before kissing her back.

\- that's..good, I guess - maritza lifted one eyebrow at her - ok, I'm very relieved you didn't hooked up with anyone back in Ohio, ok? I was really worried about it. I mean, LOOK AT YOU - she pointed at maritza - you are God's biggest temptation to us poor humans - maritza just giggled at her girlfriend's rambling - anyone with eyes would be interested in you, especially the hundreds of lesbians in female prisons - Have you seen yourself? It's almost unfair. - it took all her strength to not kiss flaca very passionately right there, but she knew that long kisses in normal places in prisons normally gave the people involved a shot. And maritza didn't want to cause flaca any trouble, at least not that kind of trouble. So she just threw her arms around her girlfriend's long neck and placed a kiss on her cheek. 

\- you are too perfect for your own good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't be a silent reader. Your feedback help me a lot.


	13. I was born for this

Everything they wanted was to spend the rest of the day lying on "their" bed cuddling but, sadly, their bodies needed to be fed, so they obligated themselves to get up. They spent the entire way to the eating area glued to each other, hands tangled and shoulders touching. When they entered the room, they soon spotted Gloria sitting on a table with Blanca and decided to join them. Gloria noticed their hands and the happy faces that were displayed on their faces, but decided not to comment on it, she would talk an another time with maritza about it. She was happy for the couple, she witnessed their interactions for years and was able to notice that their love for each other was more than a friendly love. If she was honest, everyone in their family noticed, but preferred to stay silent and let they figure it out by themselves. Having her "daughters" there with her gave her a normalcy feeling, like they were home again and nothing had happened. Maritza was teasing Blanca, who looked at flaca for help but the taller girl just laughed. They family moment was interrupted by a smirking Daya, who seated by her side.

\- well, if it isn't my favorite new couple - Gloria new she had no real reason to, but lately she always had this uncomfortable feeling whenever Daya was around her - it was about damn time, dumbasses. Everyone knew you two were meant to be but you two idiots there. - she pointed at the couple - At least now Flaca won't be mopping at the corners anymore, hu? Now she got her girl and she can get some action instead - she winked at flaca, who was shrinking beside her laughing girlfriend. Daya noticed flaca's redness and didn't let it go - what? Do you want me to believe you haven't done that yet? - daya's mocking tone soon died after maritza stopped laughing to join flaca in shrinking on her seat. Daya was genuinely surprised about that - wow, you really haven't. Well, if it helps, you guys are losing a lot. Being with a girl can open your horizon. See daddy and I, for example, she got me good and now I can't barely spend an entire day to get my hands on her.

\- That vision will forever be burned into my mind, thank you - Flores said what all the four were thinking, no one wanted information about Daddy's and daya's sex life. Maritza and flaca stayed quiet until daya got up and went looking for her lover.   
But daya's place soon became Piper's place, since the blonde was quick to replace her.

\- hi, guys - she was speaking very excitedly, like a dog when they saw a frisbee - I have a very interesting project to tell you about - Flores rolled her eyes.

\- if it's one of those sports involving ideas, I'm out. The only sport I do is sex and that's only with my man - that made the other latinas in the table laugh, while piper looked offended. 

\- it's not sports-related. It has nothing to do with that. I've been talking with the other inmates and we convinced the administration to let us do a "Devil wears Prada" play. I wanted to know if any of you wanted to audition? - piper was clearly there for pure education and, like the others, didn't expect an exciting reaction. 

\- Oh My God! - maritza almost jumped with the scare her girlfriend gave her - that would be AWESOME! I am totally auditioning, I WAS BORN to play Miranda Priestly. Those bitches better be ready, because I'm winning that role - the other women were surprised to say the least by Flaca's enthusiastic answer to piper's invitation.

\- wow, I didn't picture you like the Devil wears Prada type of girl - Piper couldn't even hide her surprised tone.

\- Are you kidding? Miranda is my spirit animal, she's so cold and direct, we are basically person! - maritza didn't exactly agree with the direct part of flaca's speech, seeing it took her years to woman up and admit her feelings to maritza, but she wouldn't cut her girlfriend's wings, so she kept it quiet - if you need anything, I could gladly help you. When I was in 8th grade, I played pocahontas in my school's play and was assistant of the director at the same time - ok, THAT was something maritza didn't know about. Flaca always said she wanted to be famous, but never told anything about acting.

\- yeah, sure. Since I'm directing it, you are hired as my assistant - flaca opened a big smile - but for the acting role you'll need to audition like all the others. The auditions will be in the auditorium and the scripts will be given during dinner time tonight along with the subscription papers.

\- don't need to worry, I will crush these amateurs without blinking. If I were you, I'd be asking for bigger clothes for the miranda role. I'm not using mid-shin pants while playing THE miranda Priestly. I'll go prepare my skin for tomorrow, the queen would never show up with a dry skin in public- and with that she got up, kissed her girlfriend's cheek and disappeared. Letting a very confused maritza behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it took me longer this time, I had to many ideas and a writer's block at the same time. But I have good news for you guys. With so many ideas, the story may have more chapters than I initially thought. Including a possible life after Litchfield. Please comment and let me now what you think


	14. I have a dream

After Flaca left, the other women kept chatting about the play and enjoying their lunch. But the big doubt was still in their minds, so Blanca couldn't contain herself. 

\- Ramos, did you know your girl was into this theater stuff? - maritza didn't want to admit she had no idea that her girlfriend was very into the entire theater environment, but that was the true.

\- no, I had no idea. She never talked about it. I'm as surprised as you guys are - the four of them just looked at each other and silently decided to let flaca be - but if it's important to her, I'm in. Chapman, if you need anything related to makeup, you know where my bunk is - maritza left, letting a smiling Piper and half of her lunch behind. 

\- Wait, where IS her bunk? - Flores and Gloria laughed at the blonde's question before explaining how to get to said bunk.

When maritza arrived at her bunk she found a focused flaca carefully spreading a green product on her face. She was so concentrated that she didn't notice her girlfriend's arrival until maritza cleared her throat, claiming her attention. But flaca, instead of giving her the attention she clearly wanted, just climbed on her bed, relaxing her body. When she noticed that there wouldn't be any answer from her girlfriend, maritza started talking.

\- so, you are very excited about this play, hu? - she tried.

\- Oh, yeah! I am thrilled! Like, I'm not sure i even remember the last time I was this excited about something - maritza knew that answer very well. 

\- yeah, I'm not sure I've seen you like this. The closest was when they were giving those new jobs at Litchfield that turned out to be just an underwear factory. 

\- No, it's nothing like that. The reason I wanted to get that job is very different than the reason I want to get this role. I want this role because since I was like, four or something, I was involved with theater. My first play was Cinderella, I wanted to play her so bad I had dreams with it, but the director said a Cinderella had to be white and I would never play her. I almost gave up on theater, but when I was seven they changed the teacher responsible and she was amazing. She always encouraged me to follow my dreams and told me to never believe when someone said I couldn't do something. When I was fourteen she chose pocahontas to be our play for the year. God, I was so excited, we rehearsed every Thursday after class, I never missed one because I was finally going to play my dream character- flaca's face suddenly fell - but, a month before the release of the play, she fell sick. No one at school knew what it was, we found out two weeks later when they gave us the news. She had Mesenteric Venous Thrombosis, and couldn't handle the treatment. After that, no one wanted to do the play and they canceled it - that story was so sad it made maritza's heart hurt. That woman was doing an amazing thing and couldn't finish it because of something that was out of her reach - that's why I want this, this is nothing like the panties work. The reason I wanted that was not a good one like this one. You know, back then I was dealing with a lot of hard stuff and I ended up doing some stupid things - maritza had an idea of what "stuff" flaca was going through, so caressed her arm trying to comfort her. 

\- you mean stuff with your mom, babe? - it hurt to ask that, but she never found out why flaca suddenly thought that was a good idea to turn back on her family .

\- yes, but it was not only that - now maritza was even more interested - it was stuff with you too - oh, really? Did she do something to flaca that was so bad she decided to shut her down? Flaca could read her frowning face and tried to soothe her - it's not your fault, baby. It's just that at that time I was already dealing with my mom's health issues, and then, when you laughed after our kiss, i felt rejected and shut you out. My mind was so blurry and confused with our situation. We were not friends, we were not lovers either. So what were we? My mind was a battlefield and I was slowly wrecking - maritza was tearing up, her girl has been through so much - I know this is not an excuse for how I treated you and all the others. You guys are my family, and when I was wrecked I pushed you away instead of running towards you.

\- babe - flaca wasn't meeting her eyes - hey, you don't have to feel bad for that. Yes, I was sad about that whole situation, but that passed. Everyone forgave you a lot time ago, please don't beat yourself up for that, ok? - she kissed her girlfriend's hands so she could feel her presence. 

\- I guess you're right. I owe Ruiz one though - she recieved a pair of questioning eyebrows from the short woman in front of her - she was the one who convinced me to apologize and stop acting like an imbécil after all.

~~~  
she was organizing her bunk when a hurricane stormed into her personal space. 

\- there you are, perra. We need to talk.

\- If it's something about coming back to the kitchen, you can save it, Ruiz. 

\- sos muy tonta, mismo ! You think I bought that shitty performance of yours in the kitchen today? C'mon, flaca, I know better. 

\- I'm not sure what you think you know, but you're wrong. Now get out of here! - Ruiz just laughed sarcastically. 

\- you think you scare me? Oh, Linda, you'll need to try harder than that. - that convinced look on the other girl's face was passing flaca off - I'm not here because our group desperately needs your services, I'm here because someone else got hurt in your act today and that person does NOT deserve it! - flaca was slightly interested now - after you did your big speech and stormed out like a little brat, Ramos would not stop crying. She locked herself in the pantry and would refuse to come out. It took Gloria an hour to get her out, and when she did she had a red nose and puffy eyes. She cried, flaca. During an entire hour, the girl of your dreams was crying in the pantry because of how you treated her. Is that what you want? - flaca had tears rolling down her face and wasn't able to form words, so she just denied with her head - that's what I thought. Go fix it, that girl doesn't deserve it, she's too good for this shit. And right now, I'm starting to think she's too good for you too- she was halfway through the door when she stopped - if you ever want that girl to be more than your friend, you need to start showing, otherwise you might lose your turn.

~~~

\- and that, my love, was the moment I realized how bad I was being to you. I changed after that, I promised I would never make you cry again. 

\- Awn, if it wasn't for that disgusting thing on your face I would murder you with kisses right now - now, that was very interesting to flaca. 

\- don't let it stop you - she jumped out o bed and started taking the thing off her face the fastest she could. Once it was clear enough, she turned around to face her beautiful girlfriend - seriously, don't let it stop you - maritza laughed at flaca's childish behavior, but adjusted herself so flaca could lie with her and patted the space so she could read her intentions. The other girl definitely didn't waist time, throwing herself at the empty space on the bed and letting herself be covered with delicate kisses - Ruiz is a fucking Godmother! - and they both laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like this. The health issue flaca's teacher had was the same one my mom had about a year ago. I live without her for almost a year now and I still miss her a lot. I thought that writing this was a way of making a tribute to her, maybe.
> 
> *please comment so I know you're enjoying it .


	15. Audition

When flaca stepped on stage her hands were tingling, her heart was faster then light, her chest was sweaty and her breathing was harder than ever. She was having a panic attack on stage. It was all happening again. 

~ flashback 

Flaca was 10, her class was preparing a Peter pan play for the parent's party a month after. She was so excited, she actually read every book at the library about the fairytale. She asked her mother to make her "lost boy" costume and it was beautiful. Everything was going amazing until the day of the premiere. She froze the moment her feet touched the stage, an iceberg was easier to move than flaca at that moment. Taken by panic, She looked at the crowd, searching for her mom, but she couldn't find her. There wasn't a single familiar face between all those people in that auditorium. She was still frozen when it got to her time to deliver her lines, but nothing came out of her mouth, she just looked at her teacher and run away from that huge crowd. She buried that day in the back of her mind, but her classmates didn't. 

~ 

She was that ten year old little girl again, she was losing control of her body and of her mind quicker than she could think. Her first thought was the same that kid flaca had all those years ago, look to the crowd. But something was different this time, when she looked at the crowd, the first face she saw was maritza's, giving her a encouraging smile. That made her hands come back to normal, and her chest stopped sweating. It was almost instantaneously, her body started to respond to her commands. When her mind started to make sense again and she finally understood what happened, she smiled. It was crazy how the presence of the woman she loved could calm her down so easily. It was amazing. Maritza was made for her and, if someone doubted that, what just happened was a proof. She just turned her attention back to the audition when Piper called her name from her chair. She then took a deep breath and gave her best performance. 

It turned out her best performance was better than every other that went before her. Making her the Miranda Priestly they dreamed of having. The moment she finished the "that's all" line, she turned to where her girlfriend was seated. The expression she found on the girl's face was not the one she was expecting. The sculpted mouth she loved so much was gaping, the sweet eyes were wide open and the tanned skin was now red from the neck up. Well, it looked that maritza, even though she encouraged her, didn't expect her to be good at all. Instead of making her sad, that made her smile, it was nice having her girl to be proud of something she's done. It made her chest full.

What flaca didn't know was that, even though maritza was indeed very proud of flaca's performance, that was not the reason she was that way. You see, they were together as a couple for just a few days, but they held back feelings for years. With romantic feelings, it comes sexual tension, and that tension, the more bottled it is, the more intense she will be once she gets out. And that moment has finally come for maritza, making her body do strange things. Watch flaca deliver lines like "everybody wants to be us", "details of your incompetence do not interest me " and that "that's all" like a boss and with such coldness did things to her. It's not like she never had these kind of thoughts about flaca, she's been in love with her for a long time, for God's sake! It's just thats this time those thoughts could actually come true and that brought a lot to the table. She put herself together and tried to focus on the rest of the auditions and later the rehearsal, but that didn't happen. As if wasn't enough seeing flaca be so powerful and cold while in character, she had to see flaca bossing everyone around as an assistant director. It was almost torture for maritza.

\- I have never seen a display of such idiocy in my life! - A furious Flaca screamed from her chair to an annoyed Morello (Andy) and a bored Cindy (Emily) - You're supposed to be venomous to her, not SATAN HIMSELF! - cindy rolled her eyes - Roll your eyes again and we'll find ourselves a new Emily - Cindy went still, but tested her chances.

\- You just chose me, you can't "unchose" me now, and we are friends.

\- Wanna bet? - the look on flaca's face was daring her to say yes, but she knew better than to try to win that one, she had already lost. She just shook her head denying - Good, now you two potato heads can stop acting like children and say your Damn lines!

Maritza was hypnotized again. God, she felt like a teenager behaving like this, but she couldn't control. Authoritarian Flaca WAS HOT. And there was nothing she could do to not feel horny while watching it. 

\- Hey, Earth to Ramos - she turned to see Ruiz there, waiting for her answer, that never came - What? cat got your tongue? - I wish - Oh, is that how it is already? - Oh my God! Did she really just say that out loud? 

\- No, it's just I wasn't paying attention - she tried to escape.

\- Yeah, and I am fucking Harry Potter - It looked like Ruiz could see through her bullshit - and now you're getting red. Damn, that girl got you whipped. - That was true. Maritza was whipped, flaca made her like that by taking care of her, by being her knight in shining armor she thought she would never have, and by loving her better than anyone else could.

\- Yes, I am. Can't avoid it though, she's the one - she looked at flaca while saying this, to emphasize.

\- Ugh, I have this annoying need to fall in love now - she smiled at her. Ruiz and her habit of picking at her. 

\- You could use it, maybe that would solve your skin problems - And they both started laughing at the idiocy of their conversation.

\- It's nice to see you happy, you're never this happy in Litchfield. It suits you - maritza couldn't contain herself and hugged the other woman. 

\- I am glad you're ok. It didn't know how they would take you once they found out what you did. I was worried - Ruiz laughed in the hug.

\- you don't have to. I know how to take care of myself. And some of them are still afraid of me after the underwear stuff. That helped - they separated.

\- either way, I'm glad you're ok. You need to be happy too, you know - Ruiz gave her a sad smile. 

\- That's not for me, baby. That's for good people, like yourself and that one over there - she inclined her head towards flaca - you both deserve this love your living because you are both good people. Monsters like me don't get to be happy - maritza wanted to disagree and say she will be happy someday, but one of the guards called for Ruiz before that - Bye, ramos. Be happy - maritza waved back at her but didn't move an inch. The way Ruiz talked about herself made her sad, no one should feel like a monster. Everyone should have their flaca and be happy. Everyone should feel the happiness that being in love brings. Everyone should feel the way she feels when she sees flaca.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment


	16. Embarrassing

After Ruiz left, Maritza kept ogling her girlfriend for a couple more minutes until she realized how creepy she was being. Flaca was working and she was sexualizing her, she should be ashamed of herself, she was like those creepy old man at the streets. She got up and headed towards the kitchen to join Gloria and try to distract herself from her dirty thoughts. It did the job well enough, that's until dinner time, when flaca joined them at the table. Maritza kept quiet the entire meal, which was weird for her, considering she's always the one to make everyone laugh. Flaca noticed that, but assumed it was only because she might be embarrassed of being so surprised with her good performance today at the audition. So she let the girl be. 

But weeks went by and maritza stayed that way. Every time she was around Flaca, she would stay quiet and if they were to kiss it would be a little peck. She slept on her own bed and will always be already asleep (or she would pretend to be) when flaca arrived from the rehearsals. It was like she was running from flaca and that was a problem.   
Flaca was worried now, at first she thought her girlfriend was just embarrassed for underestimating her, but now she was starting to think she might have read the entire situation the wrong way. That terrified her, how could it be that she had not noticed her girlfriend was strange, even distant? What kind of girlfriend was she If, at the first opportunity, she put their relationship aside? God, she's so stupid for not seeing it earlier. Maritza must think she doesn't care about her, she screwed up, but She was determined to reverse the situation.  
After getting up from her bed, Flaca rushed towards Gloria to see if she knew something that could help her fix this. When she got to Gloria's, the older woman was barely awake and didn't seem to be enjoying the fact that there was already someone needing her that early in the morning. Before she could even kick flaca out of there, the girl started talking. 

\- I know it's way too early in the morning for me to be here, but it's urgent! - Gloria found that strange, flaca wouldn't usually come to her for help, like maritza did. So this must be something important. 

\- what? Did something happen? Is maritza okay? Did she bought the chocolate covered peanuts from the commissary again? That bitch knows she's allergic - her words were mad but worried at the same time. She remembered the last time maritza accidentally ate peanuts and it wasn't pretty. The girl started to go red and her eyes were almost jumping out of her face. She was very scared, she got so worried about her girl she lost sleep for three nights straight so she could stay by her side and make sure she was ok.

\- No, Gods, it's nothing with her health - gloria breathed, relieved- but she's been acting strange for the last couple of weeks, Gloria. And I think it's because something I did. Have you noticed anything unusual about her? - The woman paused for a minute, fishing for something that might have been different about her little girl.

\- honestly, I haven't seen nothing that different with her lately. She's spending a lot of time with me in the kitchen and she's been helpful, believe it or not - ok, that was weird for flaca. Maritza was never good with any of the kitchen activities. How did she suddenly become so good at it? - But, now that I think about it, there is something unusual about her - flaca was all ears - she hasn't talked about you a lot, almost never to be honest - hearing that hurt Flaca more than a thousand knives ever could - yes, Dios mio, that is so strange because that girl wouldn't shut up about you since she came back. And now she suddenly stops? - she turned to flaca - what did you do? - if flaca was not so worried, she probably would have been offended by the other woman's words.

\- Nothing! What made you think I would ever do something to her? I love her, you know? - she was annoyed with Gloria now

\- she wouldn't be like that for nothing, flaca. Something happened to that girl and you better find out - she paused - Soon -and left her bunk to do her morning hygiene. Even though gloria didn't know much, she still helped flaca finding out what to do about her relationship with maritza: Talk to her and ask what's wrong. When she came back to their bunk, maritza was no longer there so she started to look for her. An hour later, she still hadn't found her, which hurt her even more. If she had suspicions that maritza was avoiding her before, now she was sure. Knowing the smaller girl wouldn't come back to their cube any time soon, she decided to confront her at night, so the girl couldn't dodge her presence anymore. 

When night came, flaca was pacing on the small space in front of the bunk. She had sneaked out a piece of her lunch so she wouldn't have to attend dinner and could wait for maritza. Her strategy worked, since it wasn't that long after the beginning of dinner when maritza crossed the door and entered the cube. She went still for a moment after seeing flaca but recovered herself quickly and kept going through her routine as if her girlfriend wasn't even there. That broke flaca's heart. She couldn't believe they had gone to being entangled in each other's arms on that exact same bed to ignore the other's presence. 

\- Babe - no answer- Mari - just silence - Honey, what's going on? - Flaca was so sad and so desperate that she had no strength to fight, she just wanted to know what she did wrong so she could fix it. 

\- there's nothing wrong - maritza tried to mask.

\- yeah? Because from where I'm seeing, it looks like you've been avoiding me - Maritza ( FINALLY) turned to her. She stepped closer and kissed her lightly on the lips.

\- I hope that shows you I'm not - flaca smiled, how could she not after receiving the first kiss in weeks that felt like was given because maritza wanted to. But she still was sure something was up, and she needed to know why maritza was so distant these past few weeks. 

\- If you are not avoiding me, why didn't we spend more than five minutes in each other's presence for half a month? - because watching you boss everyone around make me horny? Because everytime I saw you I could barely control myself not to take you in front of everyone? Because I'm like a horny teenager who can't control her desires towards her girlfriend? Yeah, any of those answers seemed good to maritza, and that frustrated her. Flaca noticed how frustrated she was, she could see the internal fight happening in maritza's head, so she tried to soothe her through a hug - hey, baby, it's ok. You can tell me anything and I'll understand. I just can't spend another day with you avoiding me - maritza grunted, still holding tight to the girl in front of her.

\- it's just.... it's embarrassing - flaca's high was always something maritza appreciated as something that made her even hotter. Right now, while hiding her face in the taller girl's neck, she was loving it even more. 

\- embarrassing? Babe, it's me, you know you don't need to be embarrassed of anything with me - that's true. Flaca was the one person in the world who she trusted with her life, the one person who would never judge her for anything. That's not why she's been acting weird, she's been acting like that because she didn't want her burning desire for flaca to disturb her work at the play. She knew how important it was for her girlfriend that everything went perfectly with the play, so she didn't want to occupy her with her.... issues. But it seems that her girlfriend was worried, and feeling neglected, which probably made sense, since she had avoided touching flaca for days, in an attempt to let her work peacefully. 

\- ok - she took a deep breath, she needed to let it out - well, you know I support you in whatever you decide to do, so you know how happy I am for you because you got the role you wanted. But that day.. hum... something happened - Flaca was curious, did any of those bitches get close to maritza? Did they say anything bad to her? - it's nothing bad - maritza tried to reassure her - well, at least from where I see it's not bad. I don't know about how you will feel about it - flaca was anxious now, what happened to her girl? - you know when you were auditioning, right? - flaca nodded- so, you performed even better than I thought you would - that's something she thought from that day, that maritza was distant because she was thinking she would suck at acting. I guess she was right - I mean, I knew you were going to be great, because you are great at everything you do, but that was really another level, babe - those words warmed her heart and confused her mind at the same time. If that wasn't the reason? What was it? - and... seeing you saying those things and performing that way, it made me feel.... things - flaca was still completely in the dark on this one, it was like maritza was speaking at completely different language.

\- Good things? - maritza gave her a small smile and confirmed. 

\- yes, babe. Very good things, especially for a couple like us - seeing her girlfriend's confusion about the whole situation, she decided she had to be direct. Why was flaca so slow? - Flaca, the way I was feeling that day was the same way you felt in the bathroom the day after our first kiss - OH! Sex. She means sex. Reboot, flaca. Your girlfriend just admitted to want you sexually. REACT! A couple of seconds went by and, Even though she tried, flaca couldn't let out anything better than an "Oh". I know, right? So eloquent, this Marisol - yeah, oh indeed. I just didn't want to bother you or distract you from doing well with the play, so I distanced myself a little so I wouldn't feel tempted. I'm sorry you thought something else, honey - flaca was lucky. She knew that much. Having a girlfriend who would prioritize her dream instead of her own sexual desires was not something everyone had the luck to have. If it was anyone else in maritza's place they would not think twice before making a move, but it wasn't. It was maritza, and she will always put flaca's needs first. When she finally processed the information maritza just gave her, she smiled wide.

\- you stayed away because you thought that if you acted on your wishes I would not focus as much as I should on the play?

\- yeah, and you were so excited, babe. Your eyes shine everytime you talk about it, I would have felt so selfish if somehow I messed that up for you - she could barely finish her sentence, because flaca pushed her strongly by the waist, giving her a earth shattering kiss. Their bodies were flashed together so hard it was hard to tell them apart. When flaca pulled back, maritza was a little bit dizzy.

\- Baby, I need to explain something to you. If I'm doing something and you need me to do.. well - she roamed her eyes through the smaller girl's incredible body and licked her lips quickly - you, I would rather you interrupt me than stay away and frustrated - maritza still looked unsure - Honestly, Mari, I think about you even when I'm dealing with the stuff from the play. Staying away will not make me want you less. Look at you, Woman! You're so attractive sometimes I forget how to breathe! - maritza's cheeks were red because the compliments she just received, and her chest was red because of....something else - Please, don't stay away from me - flaca's eyes were so warm and caring that maritza had to stop herself from jumping into her. Love was as sexy as lust, sometimes even sexier, especially for a girl like maritza that have never experienced it like she is doing now. 

\- I love you - was the only thing she was able to let out. Flaca's words were overwhelming her and she was almost crying. She never felt so loved - I love you so much, babe - and she couldn't control herself any longer, she pulled the taller girl's neck down and crushed their lips together. Flaca was taken by surprise and almost tripped on her own feet. Their kisses were never like this before, with so much want the world could end around them and they wouldn't see it. Flaca's hands mapped her woman's body like an art piece, taking in every curve. She could feel herself being pulled toward the bed by the small body glued to hers. When maritza felt the cold metal against the back of her legs, she arched her body towards flaca and moan softly. That drives flaca wild. She wanted to record that sound and put it on repeat forever, her body was all flames now. Her hands found their way to the beginning of maritza's shirt, sliding under the fabric to feel smooth warm skin under it. When a hard fabric met her long fingers, her breath caught on her throat and her lady parts started lecturing her to give them attention. She held the clasp between her fingers and was about to open it when a familiar voice called her name from the door.

-flaca did you found.... - Gloria's face turned purple of embarrassment, she looked from a girl to the other looking for words. The girls just stared at her, not knowing what to say. After failing at basic speaking, gloria turned her back and left,leaving two laughing women behind.


	17. Coward

After laughing a good while at Gloria's expenses, the duo made up for lost time, cuddling and talking all night. Flaca reminded maritza that she had compromised to do everybody's makeup for the play, which, maritza admitted, she had forgot while avoiding her girlfriend. The premiere was two days from now and flaca had pride written on her forehead. She believed they would start a tradition and they could eventually do a play a year, maybe more. Maritza just stared at the girl and enjoyed the happiness that she emanated. There's nothing she loved more than seeing flaca this happy and excited with her work. It made her proud, even though she had nothing to do with the play besides painting everyone. She eventually fell asleep with her head on flaca's chest, while the other girl played with her hair. Flaca couldn't contain herself from opening a smile at the scene she was witnessing: a tiny, sexy woman curled up with her and smiling in her sleep. She was so happy, having Mari by her side made everything lighter and easier. This is what love is like, she thought to herself: Sleeping with someone, just sleeping, and being the happiest you've ever been because of the your person's presence. She fell asleep with a smile that matched maritza's. When she woke up the next day, maritza was still asleep, so she had to slowly move her body out of the bed, so she could let her sleep. She kissed her forehead before leaving though, the image in front of her being too pretty not to do so. Sadly, the good part of her day ended there, kissing maritza goodbye. When she entered the auditorium the problems started to hit her. Andy's costume was not ready yet, so they had to rehearse without their clothes, which wasn't in their plans. The butch lady who was casted as Nate was a little sick, which caused morello to lecture them about how kissing a sick person could make her sick and they wouldn't like to change the main character a day before the premiere. Finding another nate was not that hard, it appeared that Nichols was happy to help them, or she was just happy to kiss lorna. Either way, she solved that problem, and the other five that showed up last minute. When it was time to finish it for the day, her head was pounding and she was so tired she skipped dinner. She arrived at the bunk before maritza and was soon asleep. When maritza arrived she smiled at the clumsiness of the girl, with one leg hanging from the bed and her body all crooked. She had noticed flaca's absence and brought her some food, but now that she was seeing how tired her girl looked, she wasn't sure if she should wake her up. Flaca looked relaxed for the first time in almost a month, and she didn't want to disturb her rest. She put the food aside and joined the girl, she could eat when she wake up. When flaca woke up in the morning, instead of kissing her girlfriend goodbye she kissed her good morning. Today maritza had to wake up early as well, she had a lot of girls to paint before the play started. She mumbled some incoherent words before waking up completely but soon joined flaca in her morning routine. They split up after breakfast, each one heading to the room in which their job was required. Maritza spent the entire day painting the girls and flaca stayed with them to run through their lines, she needed to make sure everything was perfect for tonight's big event. But time passed and maritza haven't seen flaca yet, and she was supposed to have her face ready for an hour now. Something was not right. She excused herself from the room and went looking for flaca. It didn't take long to find her, she noticed a shrunk frame the moment she stepped into their room. She knew flaca was nervous about the premiere, but she was hoping her excitement would overpower her anxiety and her fears, but it seemed like that wasn't the case. She needed to help her out of her worries and make her believe everything was going to happen as it should. She got closer to flaca and seated on the bed, facing her.

\- Babe - flaca didn't react - Babe, please look at me - still nothing. She then noticed the hollow look in the other girl's eyes and the shaking of her hands. She took the taller girl into her arms and started to draw circles on her back, trying to calm her down - I'm here, nothing bad is going to happen, you'll be incredible tonight - she could sense that the desperation was slowly passing, but flaca was still very nervous - you don't have to be afraid, babe. You worked so hard to make this happen, to bring all of us some joy in this shitty place, you'll be amazing. I saw you rehearsing and it was spectacular, seriously, it's like you're born to play miranda - flaca's breathing was normal now, but she still haven't move, so maritza kept going - and the way you guided those girls, some of them were clueless about what they were doing and you guided them and teached them what you know. You're their leader, babe. They can't do it without you there - flaca finally turned her head to face maritza, her eyes were puffy and her nose was red.

\- I'm not sure I can do this, Mari. All I keep remembering is my teacher - she hid her face in her hands.

\- it's normal, baby. It was a traumatic experience for you, and you were so young. But now you have the chance to pass forward everything she taught you, to share her knowledge to all the women in that room. I'm sure she would be so proud of you now, flaca - she hadn't thought about it that way, Mrs Maciel had taught her so much and that knowledge had died with her. Now, flaca had the opportunity to pass it on to every woman out there who probably wouldn't have access to that kind of thing out of here. She smiled just thinking about it and faced maritza. 

\- I'm not sure of what I did to deserve you, but I will make sure I keep doing it for as long as you let me - a "forever" almost slipped through her lips, but she stopped it before from embarrassing herself any further.

\- you just have to do what you've always done.

\- Look at you crazy in love? - that made maritza giggle.

\- well, that too - she giggled again - and stay by my side and accept me even though I have a lot of flaws - flaca got closer to her face and started to place pecks all over it.

\- I fell in love with every part of you, your flaws included. I love you so much, babe - their foreheads were touching now - I'm sorry I acted like such a coward just now - maritza gently lifted her face with her fingers so they were looking in each other's eyes now.

\- Hey, I love you for who you are and the way you are. You always said you'll always be there when I needed. Now I say that back to you. I'm here, for whatever you need me, and I always will be. And if you need me to, I will always be here to coward in the corner with you.


	18. Talent

After recovering from her crisis, flaca got up and went to the dressing room (also known as the east bathroom), but not before giving her girlfriend a long and loving kiss. She was so thankful for maritza's existence, she was sure God made her and threw the mold away. And that made her believe she was the luckiest person on earth because that girl was in love with her, from all people. Maritza took a while to recover from the kiss, the words behind it touching deep in her heart. When she finally came back to life, she went back to her work as a makeup artist and started painting the girls again. Due to the pause she did to help flaca, she was a little behind schedule now, but she'll give her best to make this girls look the part. When there was an hour left to the beginning of the play, a familiar face showed up at the door.

\- wow, look who's here! I thought I wouldn't have the pleasure to see the star before the premiere - she joked.

\- well, I don't know why you'd have thought that, since, as you just said, I'm the star of this play and I should look stunning when i hit that stage. So, - she seated on the chair in front of maritza - make me pretty, ma'am.

\- hm, you can leave, babe - flaca turned her chair and looked confused at maritza.

\- what?

\- You can leave then - maritza kept the same expression, as did flaca (who was clueless) - didn't you just say you needed to look stunning for the play? - the other girl nodded- so I don't have any work to do, you're always stunning - flaca rolled her eyes, but couldn't keep the smile that took over her face.

\- idiot - she mumbled.

\- well, I thought THAT was settled before we started dating. It's not that hard, babe. -flaca hooked her fingers on the maritza's shirt and pulled her closer.

\- and it was, that's why you're MY idiot now - the smile she received could cure cancer, she swears to God. She wished she could frame it so she could revisit it every day. Maritza kissed her lips, smile still showing on her face. 

\- ugh, I have this annoying need to fall in love now - they both turned towards the door, heads still connected. Standing at the door was a grinning Nichols, her amusement all over her face. Flaca pushed back just a little so she could clap back with a:

\- last thing I knew, you already were. Or those kisses you give lorna are just technical? - the blonde woman became as red as a tomato with flaca's commentary, so she just left with a "come back later" to maritza. The couple laughed at the girl's reaction and started the transformation in flaca's look. When maritza was finally done with her work, she could barely control herself, flaca looked smoking, even without the costume. God, she'll die today, she's sure of it. Flaca's response to her girlfriend's work on her was perfect. She somehow had been spot on with the lines of her chin and the coldness in her eyes. She looked like a businesswoman, a gorgeous one. She was speechless, she didn't have enough words to thank her girl for doing this for her. Water started to well up her eyes, threatening to ruin the beautiful work done on her face. Her girlfriend, noticing that, gave her a kiss on the forehead, to make sure she knew she'll always be there for her. The moment was interrupted by a rushed Piper waving a clipboard and a pen in the air, cursing flaca for being late to costume change.

Maritza went back to her work, finishing the makeup from the rest of the cast. When she was done, she decided to take a shower and change her clothes, putting clean ones on. As the premiere got closer, she got more excited. She wanted to see flaca before her girl entered the stage, but that wasn't possible. So she just took a seat with the crowd and waited, praying that nothing wrong happens today. As she stayed there, she took a moment to watch the rest of the crowd's expressions. Everybody seemed happy and excited with the play, but not like they get at movie night, it was even bigger than that. She knew what they were feeling, she was feeling the exact same thing. Being part of the play crew brought her a sense of normalcy that she haven't feel in a long time. For the crowd around her, being able to watch a thing like this made them "normal" for a couple of hours. A couple of hours for women who are locked up is an eternity. The light in the center of the stage brought maritza back to the reason she was there: flaca's happiness. She would pay attention to every single detail of this presentation to be able to fangirl over her girlfriend later. Morello was the first to show up, she was very different than her usual self. A bright blue sweater and a yellow "school girl" skirt was not something she could imagine the Italian girl wearing. That so "morelloey" accent was gone as well as her particular way of moving, she was now clumsy and sloppy around the place. She was good. That girl on stage was Andy Sachs, not morello. Piper and flaca had done a good job choosing her main character. Her first scene had been with Nichols, who was playing Andrea's boyfriend Nate and, even though Nicky did well enough, everyone's attention was on morello. When lorna had her first scene with Emily, that's when the play started getting real good. Even though cindy was not as skilled as morello, her "bad" attitude and the debauchery she wore on her moves sold it for everyone watching. This was really good, maritza was feeling like a little girl at school's play, she was committing to the story and wanted desperately to know how it ended. But then the sound of a heel hitting wood was heard through the auditorium, a constant rhythm on everybody's ears. She turned her attention to the corner of the stage and then found what she's been looking for. There, rocking a black pencil skirt with a black buttoned blazer stood flaca. But that wasn't her flaca, that girl had posture worthy of royalty, glasses that haven't fallen yet because her nose was pointing up, hands that carried a purse like it was an inconvenience. That figure emanated power by just standing there. If morello was good, flaca was perfect. She had nothing of flaca, that was miranda Priestly herself walking down that stage like she owned it. Maritza didn't know how to deal with that. She always loved when flaca showed jealousy or acted protectively of her, she thought it was hot. But this.. this figure in front of her was so much more than she could cope with. She was overwhelmed by the heat her body was emanating. And her eyes were memorizing every inch of that hurricane of a woman she was watching. She was so lost on her girl that she didn't notice that everyone around her had their eyes following her too. Flaca was stealing the show and everybody was loving it. morello finally turned her back on a stunned flaca beside a limo made out of cardboard and, before she even left the stage completely, the entire crowd was standing and clapping fervently. The play was a success and everyone was happier than they've ever been. Maritza's heart was exploding with proud of flaca, she had worked her ass off for this and it was better than anyone could ever imagine. She wanted to say that to her so bad, but the cast needed to organize their things and clean up before they went to bed. So she sneaked into the backstage hoping she would find her girl. When she found her, her breath caught on her throat and her pupils were dilated. The wine colored dress she was wearing matched her soft skin perfectly and the belt hugged her waist just right, helping to shape her curves. Maritza was drooling behind the curtains, that woman was out of this world and she was hers. She couldn't believe it sometimes. When flaca turned her head in her direction, she felt her legs get weak, Like bambi learning how to walk. Flaca noticed the open mouthed woman from the corner of her eyes and walked towards her, but not without adding some moves to her walk. 

\- hi, stranger - maritza wasn't able to answer so she stood quiet. Flaca was happy with her girlfriend's reaction, and a smirk appeared on her face- how did you like the play? - maritza had finally landed back on earth and was preparing an answer. 

\- it was perfect - that was true. She felt like she wasn't losing a thing by watching the play in a prison, like their version was almost as good as the real one - you were perfect, as always - flaca gave her a megawatt smile and took a step closer.

\- and what did you think of my costume? Did you find it fitting? - her mouth was millimeters away from maritza's, making the other girl feel her but not feel her at the same time. The tiny woman was too dizzy to control her mouth so a "I think you'd look better off of them" got out, making flaca's smirk even bigger - well, that makes to of us - the bite flaca let on maritza left earlobe was too much. The volcano had erupted and there was no turning back now. She caught the collar of the taller girl's dress and pulled her closer. 

\- Take me to the bunk - flaca decided to push her a little more.

\- I'm sorry what did you say? - flaca's face showed that she knew well what she had said. Maritza glued their faces to make her point. Fire burning in her eyes.

 

\- Take. Me. To. The. Bunk!


	19. Need you

Flaca couldn't stay still after hearing that order with THAT voice. She pulled maritza strongly by the waist and smashed their lips together. Maritza let out a low moan the minute she felt those full lips against hers. She was going to faint right there and it would be ok because flaca's strong arms would be there to catch her. The kiss was getting hotter and, due to the alienation it brought them, the couple didn't notice that the rest of the cast had stopped to watch them. Not in a creepy way, but because seeing their main star talk to a curtain was not very normal for them. They just understood the unusual situation when the tall Latina pulled the smaller one out of the curtains. They liked the couple very much, but they were not eager to see what could happen if they didn't break the two apart. So Nichols cleared her throat loudly to catch their attention. They ended the kiss but didn't have the nerve to look around, embarrassed of being caught. 

\- Flaca - it was morello - Go - that made flaca look at her, a confused look on her face- if it wasn't for you we wouldn't have done all that on stage tonight. You made that happen. So I guess if the way we can thank you is do your part at cleaning so you can spend time with your girl, than we'll do it - flaca didn't know what to say, that touched her. Looking around and seeing that every single one of the other girls (cindy included) was agreeing brought tears to her eyes, at school her classmates used to make fun of her for acting, now she was being thanked for it.

\- thank you - was all that she could say. 

\- yeah, yeah. You're welcome. Now go do your job, Tiny looks like she'll explode if you don't take her right here - maritza's face went red at nicky's words, so she took flaca's hands and started to guide her to their bunk. But flaca changed on the way there. Her hands started shaking and her eyes would hide from maritza's. Something must have ruined the mood for her, sadly for maritza. But, if that's the case, she'd totally understand it, maybe she was rushing flaca into something she wasn't ready for. Worried with that, maritza made sure she knew that the moment they crossed the door.

\- we don't have to do this, you know? - her voice was low, because even though she understood, it doesn't mean it didn't hurt her. Flaca looked at her, still strange, but now lost as well. 

\- what do you mean, Mari? - maritza was hoping she wouldn't have to say it out loud, that she wouldn't have to let the universe know that flaca didn't want her sexually, at least not how she wanted her. she's dealt with rejection before, Taylor made sure of that, but receiving it from flaca was even worse. 

\- If you don't want to be with me in that way I understand, you don't hav..

\- NO! I mean, no babe, that's nothing like that. I'm just very nervous about it... -flaca linked her hands as a nervous tic.

\- you don't have to, babe. I want this - they were in their room, alone, and this gorgeous woman was having to convince her to take her. Flaca felt like an idiot.

\- I'm glad you want it and, believe me, I want it too, but that's not why I'm worried - she recieved a confused look in return- I've wanted to do this for so long, and now that i can do it i can't stop to fill my mind with doubts. 

\- what kind of doubts? - delicate fingers caressed her face, contouring the shape of it. That calmed flaca down a little bit, the touch was so light and caring that it hypothesized her.

\- I have doubts about if I'll be able to give you pleasure - maritza gave her a small smile, not believing what she was hearing. 

\- I don't - she was so certain of her affirmation that flaca almost believed in that too. Maritza got even closer, crossing her arms around her girlfriend's long neck - I'm not sure If you remember, but you made me horny by just bossing everyone around - hearing her saying that made flaca shiver - just the vision of you in a pencil skirt made me want to tear it off and have my way with you in the middle of that stage - GODS! Maritza brushed flaca's lips with her on now - just the thought that you're taking a shower in the box next to mine makes me tremble - she was not surviving this night, she will die before anything could even happen - have you really not realized how easily you turn me on? How strongly attracted to you I am? You blink in my direction and I melt - how does somebody hear all that and doesn't jump the other? Flaca's self control was done by now and she couldn't even hear the rest of maritza's speech- ... because it's YOU - in an act of pure bravery, she grabbed the shorter girl's ass and pulled her closer, giving her a desperate kiss. While her hands explored the roundness she always dreamed of touching, maritza's grabbed her neck and let tiny scratches on it. That put more alchohol to flaca's fire. She stepped forward, making the other girl's back meet the wall. She lowered her mouth and started to let wet kisses all over her girlfriend's neck, which made maritza let out a low moan. She felt two hands tugging on her shirt, begging to take it off, so she put her arms up and let maritza do as she pleased. After losing her shirt, she saw her girl leaning in and soon felt a warm mouth just above her breasts and going lower each time. That made her close her fists around the silky brown hair cascading over her chest, she felt it through her skin more than heard the whimper maritza let out. The vibrations coming from maritza's mouth were quickly running through her entire body as well. That was what she called a talented mouth, and she wanted to feel it against her own. So she pulled maritza by the hair and gave her a kiss full of lust. Taking advantage of her dominant position, she grabbed her thighs and made her cross them around her middle. Maritza obeyed and held flaca by carving her nails on the taller girl's shoulders. Responding to that, flaca grabbed her ass hard, making her throw her head back, which gave her girlfriend more space to explore it with her mouth. Having that soft skin so close was driving flaca wild and she couldn't contain herself from biting a little bit. The moan that she heard made her assume maritza liked that as much as she did. There were a lot of things she would like to do to maritza, but some of them would have to wait, because the situation was getting out of control. Both of them were combusting and they were basically fully clothed. Realizing that, she delicately lied the woman down on their bed. The vision she had was something else. The dark hair against the gray sheets, the beautiful chest rising and falling quickly because of the hot situation and those eyes looking at her like a predator. She dreamed of that moment for so long that now she was having trouble believing it was actually happening. Noticing flaca was taking everything in, maritza smiled and got up on her elbows, kissing those lips sensually. As maritza was lying back down, flaca's body started towering over the shorter girl, all that without breaking the kiss. There weren't any doubts left for any of them, they both wanted it and have waited very long for it to happen. There was no need to wait more. With that in mind, flaca leaned in.


	20. The morning after

After their delightful night, the pair fell asleep tangled with each other, both exhausted from their former activities. Early in the morning, When the light came in, flaca opened her eyes and started to move slowly, trying to let maritza sleep a little longer, but everytime she would move the girl on top of her would protest. Realizing she wouldn't be able to move until maritza decided to let her do so, she stayed there and admired her girlfriend. Her mouth would form a cute pout while she was asleep, and her breathing was very calm and rhythmic. The jawline she was in love with was still so sharp it could cut a diamond. The eyes she loved to get lost in were closed, and the breathing that hours ago was rushed, now was calm and soothing. Suddenly, the small body against hers rolled over and curled up on her direction, making the scene even cuter. 

\- hm, I don't want to get up - maritza was pouting and using a whiny voice, honestly, it was cowardice - it's so comfy and warm in here.

\- but we need to, babe. We need to fill our commissary, otherwise we'll have no candy for movie night - she heard a whine leave her girlfriend's mouth, but the smaller girl soon rolled back.

\- I hate you when you're right.

\- no, you don't. You love me - maritza gave her a big smile.

\- yes, I do - her hands were caressing the beautiful face in front of her - you're so beautiful in the morning, it shouldn't be aloud.

\- look who's talking. I was just admiring how enchanted you looked asleep - she regretted saying that the moment those words got out of her mouth. She admitted to watching maritza sleep, she's a creep. She tried her luck and stole a quick glance towards maritza but, instead of the bad reaction she thought she'd find, the girl had a huge smirk on her lips.

\- you're watching me sleep, huh? - flaca didn't know how to answer that, it was embarrassing - that's cute - wait, what?

\- you don't think I'm a creep? - maritza pretended to think by putting a finger on her chin looking pensive.

\- it would be creepy if it was anybody else, but it's you. Nothing is creepy when it's with you - that girl would kill her with how cute she was.

\- ugh, I am so lucky to have you.

\- we both are - after giving each other a peck on the lips, the pair stood cuddled up and in silence for a couple more minutes until flaca finally had the courage to ask.

\- so, how are you feeling? You know... about last night? - flaca's body was filled with nervousness and anxiety. She wanted to know the answer but didn't. Ugh, maritza made her so nervous!

\- I feel like the first time i was with a woman - flaca suddenly turned towards her and looked at her interrogatively.

\- Excuse me, do you have something to tell me? - the laugh maritza let out could be heard across the prison, or at least that's how flaca felt.

-Oh sorry, did I forget to tell you? - said maritza, still laughing at her girlfriend's reaction. With a big inhale, she continued- As if, no one had me the way you did. I mean, I did kiss another girl and I had sex before, Juliana is there to prove it, but it was never like what we did last night. The way you treated me, with such respect and love, was very new to me. Usually people would just pay attention to the parts of my body that interested them, but you explored all of it. I felt loved for the first time ever during sex. Thank you for that - maritza had an adoring look on her eyes. She was looking at flaca like she would look to an art piece. Flaca was a mess with that.

\- you felt loved because you are. I love you so much, babe. Last night was better than I could ever imagine. Hearing what you just said makes me even happier, because I was freaking out about being good enough and doing things the right way so I wouldn't disappoint you - maritza leaned in and placed a kiss on her lips.

\- you're amazing. I hope you know that - flaca looked away very quickly but not enough so her girlfriend couldn't see it. She did not know that. Maritza held her jaw delicately and turned it, so she could now face the taller girl's eyes - You are. Believe me. There is no one else like you. You're special. And, to me, you're the only one - flaca's ears didn't know how to absorb that sound. after being told you're not enough for a long time, hearing those words coming out of her love's mouth didn't sound real to her. When she came out to the world, people made her believe that being the way she was made her a monster, unholy and a sinner. Until this moment, those words still echoed in her mind, but right now, when maritza was watching her with those perfect eyes, she could finally ignore it. It couldn't be a sin if it was this true and this strong. It was love like any other and the fact that was with a girl didn't make a difference. She couldn't control the tears that started to fall, it was a freeing moment for her. She was finally free of the heteronormative thoughts people tried to put in her head all those years. Maritza reached out and kissed every little tear that fell, then kissed her forehead to end on her lips. Mari was right, she never felt so loved.


	21. My future

Flaca was the first to get out of bed, she had a meeting with the executives responsible for the prison. They would discuss about the idea of keeping the theater as a part of the women's lives. Flaca was more excited than nervous, the play was a huge success and even girls that mocked her for wanting to be part of it praised the piece. When Piper and her entered the room, the executives soon smiled at them, which they took as a good sign and relaxed. After a long conversation, where rules, conditions and deadlines were discussed, the pair exited the room with kilometer long smiles. They had new jobs now, they were both Litchfield's art producers. Both of them were dying to tell their girlfriends about the good news. They would support them a hundred percent, of course. Even though Alex would mock piper before doing it. When flaca arrived at the kitchen, she soon started to look for her short girlfriend but had no luck. 

\- Gloria, have you seen Mari? I need to talk to her.

\- she is organizing some things at the storage for me - after looking at flaca, she noticed the smile glued to her face. She couldn't remember a situation she saw the girl this happy. That scene made her smile as well. Flaca noticed that.

\- why are you smiling like that? Do I have something on my face? - the younger woman immediately put a hand on her face, searching for the possible dirt. Flaca always made her laugh. 

\- No, you don't - flaca let her hand fall - And my smile just reflected yours. I've never seen you like this, mi hija, you're radiant. Whatever it is you want to talk to Mari about, I bet it's good - the half smirk gloria gave her made flaca blush hard. 

\- It is, actually. The important penguins just told me and piper that we can keep putting plays together and we will even be payed for it. So yeah, I'm really happy to tell her - The excitment flaca was showing right now made Gloria's heart warm. She loved to see her girls happy, and maritza clearly made flaca very happy. Her taller daughter had heart eyes just talking about Mari. It was very cute, and they had her entire support. 

\- I'm sure she will be incredibly happy for you. That girl's happiness is to see yours - that made flaca give her one of the big smiles.

\- I know, I'm lucky to have her. She's one in a million - flaca said with embarrassment on her voice. She wasn't used to show vulnerability in front of people that weren't called maritza ramos and were almost half her size. 

\- you really love her, huh? - There wasn't any judgment in Gloria's words, just pure admiration and happiness. Flaca sometimes thought about what could have happened to them if Gloria wasn't there to guide them through their paths. They were both lucky to have a prison mother like her. With a half smile, flaca answered.

\- I do. I love her more than I've ever loved anyone. She makes me better, Gloria. She believes in me, and that makes me believe in myself. She supports my dreams and we click on every way there is to click - flaca's dreamy expression made gloria stop everything to watch her and her passionate way to talk about Maritza - I've got to a point where I can't see myself without her. I can't plan my future without putting her on it.

\- Does she know that? Or you're just telling me what you can't tell her? - it was a little bit sarcastic? A little bit. But Gloria wanted to make flaca see that she could say all that to maritza and it would be ok. Because maritza felt the exact same way.

\- it's just...I don't want to scare her, Gloria. We've been together for a short time. I'm almost sure that saying all that to her would make her run away from me.

\- I am not sure you know how much that girl loves you, Flaca. She is like, four feet tall, and still defends you from everyone. Almost everyone here could kick her ass very easily, but she forgets her high when someone says an "A" about you. She loves you, mi hija. I would bet my left leg that she would tell all that back to you.

\- but, it's complicated, Gloria. I'm serious about her, I was only serious about one other person in the world and it ended badly. For me.

\- I understand you must have suffered a lot because of ian - flaca hadn't said the name of the person, but gloria didn't need her to. She knew her kid - but you can't compare Mari to him. She would never did what he did to you. She spent 7 months away from you and she just fell even more in love with you - she stepped closer to her hija and caught her hand - she's not him, flaca. Don't make her pay for something she did not do - flaca thought about her words, and figured she was right. Maritza was nothing like Ian. He was an asshole and she was an angel. It was unfair of her to do that.

\- you're right. She's nothing like him - Gloria squeezed her arm lightly - you know, I know that's crazy, but When I imagine my kids, I imagine them with her face - she recieved an arched eyebrow from Gloria.

\- So you mean, Juliana, right? Cause that girl is like a photocopy of Maritza. They couldn't look more alike if they tried - flaca laughed.

\- Of course that includes Juliana, but not only her -that surprised Gloria - I want her to be my kid's mother. I want to see her with a big belly, I want to hear her complain about how big her feet are and how I'm an idiot because the baby's bottle was too hot. I want to feel her crush my hands while in labor. I want to cry when I see our kid for the first time. I want all of that with her - flaca's eyes were glossy because of the tears that threatened to fall. The thought of having all that with the woman she loved always sounded impossible to her, but with maritza she finally had a chance. Gloria hugged her, hearing such a raw display of love made her emotional.

\- you'll have all of that, mi hija. Both of you deserve it. You have like three more months here and she has five. Soon enough you both will be out of here and free to live this love. Don't think that because you guys just started it'll never happen. 

\- you're right. As always - Gloria smiled at her - but i love her so much. Sometimes I wonder if it's all real or just a happy dream. Am I in a coma or something?

\- A love like the two of you have is not limited to the walls of this shitty prison. You can relax, honey. You'll be just fine when you're out there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE COMMENT


End file.
